There's No Such Thing As A Best Friend
by Sam1Am
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends in high school. The college years separated them. Bella is overwhelmed by her built-up grudge and her undying love for Edward. Will someone stand in the way of them reconnecting? OOC/OP
1. Teaser

**A new story from yours truly:**

**There's No Such Thing As Best Friends**

**Teaser:**

He was standing five feet in front of me. Five. Fucking. Feet. All six feet and three inches of him. I wanted to kiss him and punch him all at the same time.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked with a venomous glare on my face.

"Looking for you, Bella," He said with a smile that made my panties wet.

"Me? Why would you be looking for me?" I continued with the questions. I wanted to know why, after 5 years, this fucker wanted anything to do with me.

"Look," he said, ignoring my question. "I know our friendship fell apart after high school. There's something I wanted to tell you."

If I wasn't so angry with him, I would have noticed the butterfly in my heart flapping it's wings at that last statement. "Well to bad. I don't want to talk to you, look at you, or even sense your presence. Ever. _Again_."

**A/N:**** What do you think of my little teaser? Excited for the real thing? Well you're just going to have to wait until I post the first chapter!**

**Review are better than Bella's want to punch him.**


	2. He Had Me At Hello

**A/N:**** I know, I know, it's a day early from being August. Sue me. I can't give you a specific time for updates, so just keep checking your email for Story Alerts for those of you have signed up! And if you haven't yet, YOU SHOULD! (:**

**A special thanks to my pre-reader, itsyblue1214. I absolutely love her, even though I have never met her. She's nice, caring and is an awesome writer. Go check out her story, _Love Comes Last_. I promise, you won't be disappointed!**

**I also ask you keep her mom in your prayers. She's going through a rough patch right now.**

**Last but not least, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Had Me At Hello**

I was sitting in my living room flipping through my old high school yearbook when I saw him. It had been five years since I had last seen his face. I was overwhelmed with love and hatred all at once. It was Edward Cullen. He was wearing a black jacket, white button down under the jacket; it was the generic senior portrait pose. Those emerald green eyes were what really caught my attention, though. I would recognize those eyes anywhere.

I put my yearbook away, regretting bringing it out in the first place. There was a reason I never looked at the thing; I didn't even know why I still had it. I didn't want to think about Edward. He was so provoking with all of that messy bronze hair that always stuck up everywhere and his intense green eyes that made me forget everything when I looked at him. That body of his that was chiseled perfectly in every way possible. Yeah, that man was pure sex on legs. Now that he was on my mind, my thoughts floated to my life in Forks...

It was the first day of my junior year. I moved to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie. I wanted to give my mom some alone time alone with her new husband, Phil.

Charlie told me I was going to Forks High School and that my first day was in about a week. He had given me an old, orange truck to go back and forth to school, and spending money so I could get some new clothes. I really appreciated the spending money since all of my clothes were fit for the weather back in Phoenix. The weather in Forks was ugly; rainy, cold and wet. I wasn't sure I would be able to get used to it.

I loved the start of the school year; the new books, meeting the new teachers, everything was just... new.

I was ready for my first day. I was pretty excited, especially since it was a new school. I always was one to be eager about school in the beginning, then stop caring half way through.

On my first day, I drove to the school, almost getting lost. I still didn't know my way around Forks all that well. I got a little scared but I calmed myself down. I found the school and I ended up being the first car in the parking lot, and I immediately felt like an idiot. I waited until the parking lot filled up with a few more cars then headed to the front office.

It was easy to find. I told the lady in the office that I was new to the school this year, my excitement and nerves making my voice seem shaky. She told me she would help me out and tell me where to go. She asked for my last name, and then did some typing on her computer. She printed something out and handed it to me, showed me an aerial map of the school, pointed to where I was and then explained to me where I needed to go for my homeroom.

I followed her instructions, easily finding my homeroom. Feeling relieved that I successfully found my first class, I found a seat in the back of the room, waiting for the teacher to hand out the schedules. Once I got mine, I studied the map, trying to figure out where all of my classes were.

My homeroom teacher, whose name I never got, explained to the now filled classroom that we wouldn't need to come to homeroom for the rest of the semester. Right after that, the bell rang to dismiss us to our next class.

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. I was able to find my classes fairly easy, considering it was my first day at the school. I heard people talking about someone named Edward Cullen throughout the day, saying things about how he was going to be the new starting quarterback of the school's Varsity football team. I gathered that he was on the Junior Varsity team the previous year and led the team to more victories than the Varsity team. It seemed a lot of people thought highly of him. I figured I would never meet him, which didn't bother me so much, since he was probably a jerk anyways.

A girl named Jessica who was in all of my morning classes asked me to sit with her at lunch. I agreed, since I didn't know anyone and I didn't want to sit alone. I was in the lunch line, getting the school's pizza and an apple, when I noticed Jessica get a little giddy.

"Are you OK?" I asked her, not understanding her odd change in behavior.

"Nothing, I'll tell you when we sit down," she replied shortly. Her face had turned slightly pink, and she had a goofy smile on her face. We sat down at a table near the exit of the cafeteria. She turned to me and started whispering.

"Okay, so you see that guy sitting over there?" she asked me, pointing to a table on the opposite end of the lunch room. I nodded my head, seeing a guy sitting at a table with four other people. "_That_ is Edward Cullen. He plays almost every sport at this school and makes top grades."

I could tell by her voice that she was one of those girls. I couldn't blame her. He was gorgeous in every way possible. He had bronze hair that stuck up in every direction, emerald green eyes, an athletic body. I could certainly see why Jessica was so infatuated with him. She continued to talk mainly about Edward. Two more girls joined the table who also joined in on the topic.

"Oooh, I would _love_ to go out with him!" said one girl.

"Oh, shut up, Angela. You know Cullen only hooks up," said the other girl.

"Hmm, sounds like you would know, Lauren," Angela retorted.

"Edward Cullen and I share a special bond," Lauren replied simply.

"What? That you both have been in your pants?" Angela shot back. Jessica and I both started laughing. I liked Angela; she was snarky.

Lauren's eyes snapped to mine. "You, what are you laughing at?" She was being rude, trying to start something; I was never one for confrontation.

"Oh, lay off." Jessica came to my rescue. "Do you really have to be a bitch to everyone?"

Lauren backed off and sat quietly until the bell rang. Angela and Lauren continued their conversation about Edward. I smiled and laughed at a few jokes they made and I occasionally commented on something one of them said.

When the bell rang shortly after that, Lauren left the table immediately, Angela did the same not long after. Jessica kept incessantly babbling to me until she had to leave for her class. By the time I got to my sixth period, every seat in class was taken. Or so it seemed. I looked around, scanning the room, thinking it would be just my luck that the class was over scheduled. Finally, I found the last empty seat in the class.

As I was walking toward the seat, I realized it was next to none other than _the_ Edward Cullen.

I slowed my roll, taking said seat gingerly. The teacher started class. He handed out a syllabus with the supplies we would need for the course. He said his name was Mr. Banner, and he started explaining what he would and wouldn't tolerate.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked toward the middle row and up a few seats. A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes was staring at me. I had no idea what his name was, but his face looked familiar. I heard a groan come from Edward. I looked over at him, a little confused, so I gave him a quizzical look.

"That's Mike Newton. Don't pay him _any_ attention," he informed me, while looking at Mike. "He's nothing but a dog."

"Well that's good to know. Anything else you want to tell me?" I asked coyly. I was flirting a little but it was so hard not to, considering I was within such close proximity to an attractive guy.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan." He introduced himself to me. "I hear you're new this year."

"News gets around fast," I said.

"Small town," Edward explained, with a smirk. Maybe he was flirting back. "Do I smell bad?"

Confusing clouded over me quickly. What kind of question is that? "No, why?" I asked nervously.

"You sat down so slowly and you seemed like you were trying to keep you distance from me. So, I was wondering if you didn't like the way I smelled."

I felt my face get hot, suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry, just being in a new school and all. I wish I had gotten here sooner so I could have picked my seat. Not that sitting next to you is bad, I just-"

Edward laughed lightly. "It's OK, I understand. I was just giving you a hard time. But I liked the shade of pink your face just got."

I felt my face get even warmer. He was flirting with me very well.

"So what made you move to the rainiest place in the USA?"

"I wanted to give my mom some time alone with her new husband. I also wanted to spend some time with my father. I haven't been able to have that much of a relationship with him."

"Do you miss your mom?" he asked.

"Of course, she was my best friend. She was my only friend," I explained. I suddenly realized that I made myself sound like a total loser. I could feel the heat creeping up my face once again. "I'm sorry; I don't usually talk this much to anyone. I'm not the most sociable person."

"You're doing fine in my opinion. Where did you move from?" he continued with the questions. If it was anyone else, I would have been short with them. But Edward was different. He was... well, I really didn't know what he was.

We talked for the rest of the class period, since Mr. Banner didn't have anything prepared for the class to work on. Edward kept asking me questions about Phoenix, my mom, her husband, and what I liked to do in my spare time. When the bell rang, I was slightly disappointed. I wanted to keep talking to Edward. I wanted it to be my turn to ask him questions.

Edward rose from his chair, casually slinging his backpack onto his right shoulder. "Looks like I'll see you tomorrow, Bells." He left the classroom, giving me a slight smile, before I could say goodbye.

I walked to gym, my last class of the day, by myself. It was fine by me; I didn't care to talk to anyone at that moment. I couldn't keep my mind off of the conversation I had just had. I wasn't sure what it was, but it had me excited for biology for the rest of the year.

Since it was the first day of school, there was no dressing out for gym. The coaches handed out papers for parents to sign for uniforms and a release form. They also gave us a piece of paper stating that we had to purchase uniforms supplied by the school. That fact made me happy, considering I didn't dress like most girls and I didn't want to feel intimidated by everyone else. I liked to blend in; it was my thing.

The girls from lunch were in my gym class so I sat next to them. I wasn't really comfortable sitting next to them. They all were prettier than I was, and that made me feel like an outcast. Jessica reintroduced me to the people we were sitting with. The whole time I with them, Lauren was shooting me nasty glares. It made me feel unwelcome.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first day. I was glad to be out of there, not to mention away from Lauren's nasty looks. I got in my truck and drove back to Charlie's house – I mean, _my_ house.

The cruiser wasn't in the driveway, meaning Charlie was still working. Since I had moved, my personal chore was to get Charlie's house in order. His place was a mess: dirty dishes everywhere, weeks of laundry piled up, not to mention emitting a horrible odor I couldn't begin to describe. The house was so dusty I was sneezing wherever I went.

The days Charlie spent at work I busied myself with dusting, vacuuming, doing laundry and attempting to do all of the dishes. Some of the dishes were so crusty I had to throw them away.

I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. It felt good to get out of the cold and the rain. The house was starting to smell better. I pulled out the vacuum and re-vacuumed the whole house. I figured it would need it every day for a little while. I didn't want to walk around sneezing all the time. I only had a few dishes left that would need an intense soaking and scrubbing so I filled up the sink with hot water and soap before starting another load of laundry.

I didn't know if Charlie was just too lazy or didn't know how to work the washing machine, but from the foul odor his clothes had, it seemed like they had been there a very long time. I washed them in smaller loads than I normally would, just to make sure they were clean and stink-free.

I pulled out some chicken from the fridge to cook for dinner. Cooking was something I really enjoyed doing; it relaxed me.

I spent the time it took to cook dinner to think about my first day at my new school. Some people were nice, which was a change from Phoenix. I wasn't very well-known back home, which didn't bother me. I liked being invisible. In Forks I was very much visible. I suppose it was OK for people to notice me. It was a big change for me but I couldn't see my status at school changing, whether I wanted it to or not. Jessica was very eager to be my friend. She was nice, but I wasn't sure if I liked her yet. I liked Angela and her snarky attitude; plus she made me laugh. There was Mike, the guy that Edward had referred to as a "dog." I hadn't really spoken to him yet. Judging by the way he had looked at me, I thought I was better off staying away from him. Then there was Edward. He was nice, gorgeous, very inviting and had a happy atmosphere about him. I could see why Jessica was so infatuated with him.

I was putting dinner on the table when Charlie walked through the door. He hung his belt on the hook by the door and sat down at his place at the table. As we ate, we talked about each other's day, how they went and what events stuck out most. Charlie asked me if I met anyone I liked at school.

"Jessica Stanley, Angela, I didn't get her last name, and Edward Cullen. They all are nice," I told him.

"Jessica is a nice girl," Charlie began. "But she can get a little wild. I've never had a problem with Angela. Her family are good people. Cullen is a good kid. His dad is the Chief of Surgery at the hospital."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. His dad is very well respected for what he does. He's a very good surgeon," Charlie said. It seemed like he was quite fond of the Cullen family.

"Are you friends with the Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Not really," Charlie said. I was slightly saddened. I hoped that he was friends with Dr. Cullen so I would have the chance to see Edward more.

"Although," Charlie continued. "I am very surprised by his children."

"Why is that?"

"I thought when Dr. Cullen and his wife moved here two years ago that I would have trouble with their kids, seeing as they have three teenagers. But they've raised their kids well. I have never had a problem with any of their kids. All are very good at school and sports, especially Edward."

"So I've heard."

"He's talked about a lot at school?"

"Basically. Jessica couldn't keep his name out of her mouth," I told him, finishing my last bit of food.

Charlie laughed. I picked up his plate and began cleaning up the kitchen. Charlie finished telling me about his day. It was a slow day; he ended up playing cards with the guys at the station. I finished up the kitchen, telling Charlie that he had papers to sign. He signed them and attached a check for my uniform.

Charlie retired to the living room and I continued with the chores I was doing earlier. I was able to finish the old laundry but I unfortunately threw away two more pans before calling it a night. I asked Charlie to get his laundry from the last week and a half so I could get started on it after school.

I climbed into bed and drifted off into a dream about Edward Cullen...

The first day I met Edward Cullen was the best day of my life. He was nice, charming, and he had me at hello.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: The next few chapters will be in the past, so you don't get confused. Bella is in Present day, where she is 22, going back on memories from when she was 17. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are better than Angela's snarky attitude.**


	3. Girl's Night Out

**A/N: I want to apologize first and foremost for the delay in the update. I am so happy with all the reviews and subscriptions this fic has gotten. I love all of you who subscribe to updates and add me to your favorite author list. Extra brownies to those who review.  
><strong>

**Secondly, I want to thank the LOVELY ladies at Project Team Beta (PTB) who constantly inspire me and encourage me to write. If you're writing fics and you don't have a beta, check PTB out, they're amazing.  
><strong>

**Thirdly, I HAVE to thank Smirnoff Marshmallow fluff vodka, since this chapter (and the next one) wouldn't be possible with out it. You're a true friend.  
><strong>

**Fourthly, this story will be in a compilation for an autism fundraiser! This is a big opportunity for me, as an author, since my first chapter will be sent out to every single person who donates. So, if you haven't donated yet, YOU SHOULD! It's a great cause and you will receive about 50 more awesome stories in addition to mine.  
><strong>

**Lastly, and I will be done with this long author's note, I believe you should read the fic _Girl with a Red Umbrella_by justaskalice. It's a wonderful story! Now, enjoy this chapter, my betas can promise that it's a good one :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Girl's Night Out**

A few weeks of school had past. My teachers were assigning more and more homework and I had to say, I was getting a bit overwhelmed. I never had this much work back in Phoenix. The work wasn't hard; there was just a lot of it.

Jessica and Angela, and I had become good friends. The uncertainty I felt about Jessica was completely gone. They both asked me if I was going to try out for the cheerleading team. I really had considered it, since I was in gymnastics for ten years, but with the amount of homework that was being given out, I decided against it. I had no idea how they could handle all of the pressure.

Edward and I had gotten even closer. He called me 'Bells' all the time now, and it made little butterflies go through my stomach when he did. Sometimes I felt as though he liked me, but I could never tell for sure. He had an impeccable poker face. Sometimes, I liked him so much, it hurt.

The three of us were sitting at our usual table in the lunch room. It was Taco Salad Wednesday. I found that Forks High's food was a lot better than the school food I had back home; the salad was actually pieces of Iceberg lettuce instead of that shredded hamster crap my old school served. I was definitely gaining weight from eating lunch, since I never dared to eat lunch before.

I asked Jessica if she understood the math homework from last night. I learned she was good at Geometry. She was my go-to girl for just about everything in that class.

"Yeah, here, look at my notes." She pulled out her math notebook and handed it to me. She took better notes than I did; way more detail. I was better off doing nothing in the class and borrowing her notes afterward so I could understand the class work and homework better.

"Can I give them back to you in gym?" I needed the chance to copy them down and I knew I would have the opportunity in biology. It was video day.

"How about I just photocopy them for you? I work in the front office next period as a teacher's assistant."

"That would be awesome. Your penmanship is so much better than mine."

"'Oh, Jessica, I'm such a kiss-ass, mrah, mrah, mrah,'" Lauren said as she walked up to our table. I have no idea why she was always rude to me, but it was really starting to get to me.

"What is your problem?" Angela asked, sounding rather upset.

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked.

"I'm talking about your obsessive need to be rude to Isabella every time you see her. To not like someone is one thing, but to be jealous-"

"Oh, you think I'm jealous? Ha, of _her_? Please, I have every male falling to their knees for me at this school. Do you really think I would be jealous of her?"

Lauren's words stung. I really felt like crying right there on the spot. She practically called me ugly, and _no__girl_ wants to hear that. But, I couldn't move. It was as if I was super glued to my chair.

"I may be quiet, but that doesn't mean I'm blind. I see things, Lauren. I see the way you look at him. The thing is, you have every guy in this school falling at your feet except the one you really want and you will _never_ get him."

Any sense of tears I felt went away as soon as Angela's words registered with my brain. What was she talking about? Who was the guy Lauren wanted? I noticed everyone in the lunch room was looking towards our table. I guess they heard Angela and were just as surprised as I was at her speaking out like that.

I looked at Lauren and it seemed she was on the verge of tears now. She ran out of the cafeteria. People started whispering and a few started clapping.

"She hopefully won't be messing with you anymore," Angela told me.

"Where did that come from? And what guy does she want that she can't have? Not that I don't appreciate what you did. That was amazing!" I was smiling, because Angela had seriously impressed me, but I wanted to know what she was talking about.

"It doesn't matter. Just hopefully she doesn't come over to our table anymore. I can't stand that bitch."

Edward came over to our table and sat down next to me. "What did I just miss?"

"Angela over here; just told off Lauren," Jessica stated, matter-of-factly.

"Angela? Who knew you had it in you!"

"Yeah, I wasn't so sure I had it in me, either."

~*v*~

"That's it, right there."

"How's that feel?"

"Oh, so amazing."

Edward and I were outside, sitting against an old oak tree by my house. It was a nice day out, one of the odd days with sunshine in Forks. I wanted to soak up the scarcity of the sun's rays and it was the perfect weather for studying. We were supposed to be focusing on the up coming biology test, but it turned into Edward giving me a massage when I complained about my stiff neck. I don't know what started it, but it was nice to have someone loosen my stiff neck.

School had been stressing me out. I never had to work so hard at school before. My grades in Phoenix were always A's. In Forks, I was barely keeping B's. It was a change that I didn't like at all. I suppose you could call me a perfectionist when it came to my grades.

"OK, we need to get back to studying," Edward said as he stopped massaging my shoulders.

"Ugh, fine. Next question: what are the defining features of a flatworm?"

"You're right. Why do we need to learn this stuff? I don't see why I need to know if the appendages of a flatworm are jointed or not if I'm going to be a fireman."

"You want to be a fireman?" Edward and I never really talked about what we wanted to do after high school. Him saying he wanted to be a fireman caught me off guard. I always assumed he would become a surgeon, like his dad.

"I don't know. It seems like it would be cool; risking your life to save people, being a hometown hero. I'm sure it would be better than being a doctor."

"Why wouldn't you want to be a doctor? That's what your dad is."

"Yes, and that's exactly why I don't want to be a doctor. If I'm a fireman, I can be a hero without having to follow in his footsteps and I won't have to worry about playing God."

"'Playing God'?"

"Yeah. My dad has to deal with families every day, telling them that they've lost someone at his mercy. I don't want to have anything like that on my conscience. Being a fireman, I can save lives without deciding who lives and who dies."

I wasn't sure if I agreed with Edward when he said his dad had to play God every day. I was positive it was out of Dr. Cullen's hands. I didn't say anything though, not wanting to spark an arguement. We finished our studying just as it started getting dark outside. We packed up our books and I walked toward my house, Edward to his silver Volvo. I always thought it looked like a mom car, not a teenage boy's dream car. But you couldn't tell him that. He _loved_ his car.

"'Bye, Edward. See you tomorrow!" I called.

"See ya, Bells," he said, getting into his car. My stomach did a little flutter. It always did that when he called me Bells.

Charlie wasn't normally home until an hour or so after dark, so it was the perfect time to finish studying. I went inside and began putting together dinner for that night. He came home as I was putting dinner on the table.

"Smells great, Bella," he said that every day, no matter what I cooked. I had no idea how he got by before I moved to Forks. We had our usual 'how was your day' exchange while we ate. Not much happened for us to talk about. After we ate, I cleaned up our mess and Charlie retired to the living room to watch a sports related program that I had no interest in at all.

The phone rang not long after I finished cleaning up the kitchen. It was Jessica.

"What are you doing Friday night?" she asked.

"I didn't have any plans." Like I ever did.

"Let's go shopping!"

"Where?"

"Port Angeles. They have a nice mall with tons of cute clothes!"

I wasn't really into the whole glamor scene, but I figured I should get out of the house sometime soon before I went stir-crazy. "Sure, I'll go."

"Awesome! Angela will come, too! We can make it a girl's afternoon and night out!"

"Sure, yeah, that should be fun."

"Great! So I'll give you more details tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, OK, see you then!" she hung up.

For once, I had plans on a Friday night.

~*v*~

"How does this look?" Jessica asked while examining herself in front of a mirror. She was trying on a flowy top with a butterfly design on it and a tight, black skirt that came up a little past her waist. It made her butt appear bigger than it actually was, and I think that was what she was going for since she kept inspecting her butt from every angle possible.

"I think it looks good on you. What do you think, Angela?" She was trying on a dress that had a lot of pinks, purples, and blues in it. It had a deep scoop in the back that showed off her perfect and natural tan. It looked really nice on her. She glanced over at Jess.

"Very cute! Those kinds of skirts always look good on you."

"Thanks!" Jessica said. "Why aren't you trying on any clothes, Bella? This is a _girl's__night__out_, not a _Bella__watches__Jessica__and__Angela__try__on__clothes__night__out_."

"I'm not the fashonista type," I told her. She and Angela gave each other a mischievous look. "Guys..."

"Let us choose for you!" Angela said. I shook my head. "Aw, come on! You'll look so much more amazing, you'll have every guy in school falling all over you."

"I don't really like that kind of attention."

"Please? At least get a few new outfits. Wear one tonight to the movie!" Jessica pleaded. I really had no excuse. Besides, what harm could it cause?

Jessica and Angela changed back into their clothes and asked the cashier to hold their items until they were ready to pay for it. They ferreted through the store, talking animatedly to one another about what colors of tops would look best on me and what pants, skirts and dresses would accentuate my figure more.

After about twenty minutes, they shoved me into a dressing room with tons of clothes to try on. They told me what to put on so I could create whatever vision they saw. I had to admit, it was kind of fun. Angela brought her camera to document our fun for the day. Every time I came out of the dressing room, she had her camera ready, as if it was a fashion show.

When I ran out of clothes and combinations to try on, we looked through the pictures to see what outfits I liked best. I decided on three outfits. One was a navy blue striped top with a solid navy blue overlay and a pair of light blue jeans. Another outfit was a pink top with a pair of white capri's. The sleeves on the shirt went to my elbows and had the 'cold shoulder' design. The last outfit was definitely out of my comfort zone. It was a black, blue and white dress. It came barely mid-thigh, was V-neck and made an X in the back. I got a white metallic crop jacket and a pair of black pumps to go with it. Angela persisted that I get the pumps since I only had a pair of black Chuck Taylor's. It was a very sexy get-up, something I felt I would never wear, but both Jessica and Angela insisted on getting it. They said every girl needs a dress.

We paid for our spree and went to the food court. Charlie gave me money that tonight, saying he never really spoiled me when I was young, so he decided I should have some fun tonight. I'm glad he did, because I was having the most fun I'd ever had in my life. We all got some pizza and tried to decide what movie to see. We decided on the movie _Sydney__White_.

"Bella, are you going to change into one of your new outfits?" Jessica asked.

"I was actually thinking I would wait and save them for school. I think my dad would find it weird that I came home in different clothes that I left in."

"True. Well, Edward better watch out on Monday."

"Why?"

"Have you noticed how good you looked in those clothes? You look hot!"

"But why would Edward have to watch out?" I was growing more confused by the second.

"Because every guy in school is going to be drooling all over you," Angela said.

"How do you figure?"

"You're already pretty. Now that you changed up a few of your outfits and stepped out of the box, it's only going to enhance your beauty."

"Not to mention piss Lauren off more," Jessica chimed in.

Angela laughed. "Yes, that will _definitely_ piss off Lauren."

We finished our food, put our purchases in Jessica's car, and went to the theater just outside the mall to get our tickets for the late showing of _Sydney__White_. We got something to drink and a large popcorn to share. About halfway through the movie, the popcorn was nearly empty and it was all crumbs. I quietly told Jessica I was going to get a refill and use the restroom. I took the tub to the concession stand, asking them to refill it and hold onto it while I went to the bathroom. As I walked to the bathroom, I felt like I was being watched. I looked around, but no one was there. I did my business, grabbed my popcorn and went back into the theater.

As we approached Jessica's car after the movie, I realized I left my purse in the theater. I didn't care so much about the purse, but it had my ID and left over money in it. I ran back into the theater, hoping no one stole it. Thankfully, an employee found it and handed it over to a manager. I was just about to walk outside when I felt like I was being watched again. I looked around, still seeing no one. I stepped outside into the cold night air. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. Not just one set, but multiple.

"Come on guys, stop playing around," I called out into the mostly empty parking lot. I turned around, but no one was there. That was when I was starting to get really scared. I felt my heart beat quicken as adrenaline coursed through my veins. It was after midnight and I was in an unknown area. I hadn't realized how far Jessica's car really was.

I turned back around and found myself faced with two men. They were larger than I was. I wanted to fight back but their size was too intimidating. They started whistling at me, saying vulgar things. I turned around to run when I saw another man step out from behind a car. I didn't recognize any of them and wondered where they came from. They all were smiling vindictively. I felt the effects of adrenaline as I realized that everything was happening so fast, and I didn't know what to do. They closed in around me, giving me no way to escape. My heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest with how hard it was pounding. As they moved in even closer around me, I noticed they smelled of beer. So they had been drinking.

I started crying, not wanting to let them have their way with me, but not sure of what to do.

"Aw, look at her, she's crying!" one man said, laughing.

"No need to cry, buttercup. It will only take a few minutes," another told me. They all started laughing, as if there was some hidden joke in his words. Then something happened, I wasn't quite sure what. All of a sudden, the men stopped laughing and they sounded pissed off. I blocked everything out as best as I could. I didn't want to hear those men ever again. I couldn't look with all the tears obscuring my vision. I realized I was sitting down.

Then all of a sudden, the voice came.

"Bella? Bells? Bells, it's going to be OK. Honey, please look at me." I tried to wipe my eyes. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. I saw Edward, kneeling down next to me, with his hands perched on my shoulders. It wasn't a tight grip, just a comforting grasp. He looked concerned, his eyebrows knit together in worry. His eyes looked somewhat close to tears. That's odd, what reason would Edward have to be crying?

"Bella!" I heard Jessica and Angela exclaim, ending my moment with Edward. He helped me up to my feet, handing me my purse. Sometime during the debacle it ended up on the ground.

"Bella, we were so worried! What took you so long?" Jessica said, panic in her voice.

"You guys should have gone back with her," Edward told them. He had a sort of authority in his voice that even shocked me. Jessica and Angela were rendered speechless, mouths slightly agape.

"Edward, it's OK, they didn't know that was going to happ-"

"Bella, no, it's not. You could have been kidnapped, or worse, killed."

"Ed, come on, we're going to miss the end of the game." I heard a guy say behind me. I didn't know anyone else was here. I turned around, noticing a group of about three or four guys. I recognized them from school; they were on the football team with Edward. They all looked surprised and a little confused.

"Sorry, guys. I think I'm going to head out and make sure Bella here gets home safely." There was a sort of edge to his voice when he said that last word. I wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't my father, so I wasn't inclined to obey him. But I also wanted to spend time with him. Ask him why he saved my life, and thank him.

"Bella?" Jessica said. She said it more like a question, to see if I was going with her or him. She had a little smirk on her face.

"I think I'll go with him. I should be getting home anyway, and you still have to take Angela home." She nodded, her smirk growing slightly. She and Angela walked back to her car. Edward said good-bye to his friends and we walked to his car.

"You feeling alright?" he asked me.

"I'm better now. I'm sorry I ruined your night," I told him. I felt bad he was leaving because of me.

"You didn't. I have to be home, anyways."

"What happened to football games then after parties? Or is Edward Anthony Cullen too good for parties now?"

"Only my mom can call me by my middle name," he said, with a small smirk. "I just wanted to go out with the guys. I don't do it that often."

"Oh." We reached his car. He was parked in front of a Hooters, not far from the multiplex. I saw his group of friends crowded around a table, watching what seemed to be highlights from a football game. He opened the car door for me and helped me inside. "Edward, I was cornered by a few guys, not run over by a car." He laughed, walking to the driver side.

"So," he started. "Other than getting cornered by a group of guys, how was your Friday night?"

"It was a lot of fun. We went shopping, you know girl stuff," I said. Then I remembered my clothes. "Oh shit! I left my clothes in Angela's car!"

"Calm down! I'm sure she's not going to throw them out. Call her tomorrow; see if she will bring them over."

"Right." I continued to tell him about my day with Angela and Jessica. He seemed interested in what I did, even commenting on certain parts and making jokes here and there. We got back to my house sooner than I thought. Edward is a faster driver than Jessica. I saw one of the lights in the house flick on, taking that as my cue.

"I guess I'll see you at school. Thanks for the ride home, and for-" He held up his hand to stop me.

"Don't worry about it Bells. I'm just glad I was there." I let the little butterflies in my tummy settle before grabbing my purse and getting out of his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Tell me by writing a review! I promise they're better than shopping sprees.<strong>

**See you next time!  
><strong>


	4. He Called Me Bella

**A/N****: This chapter is a little longer than the last one with a little bit of angst. I can't help but get excited when I receive and email saying that someone has added this story to their alerts list or favorite story list. I love all of you who added me to your Favorite Author list last chapter, it really means a lot to think that you enjoy my writing that much! I give extra, extra love to those of you who take the time to write a review. Take a few brownie points!  
><strong>

**Again, I must thank the wonderful women who devote and volunteer their time at PTB. Without them, I would fail, epically at Fic writing.  
><strong>

**I want to let my readers know that if they've written, or know someone who has written a _completed_ fic, I would be happy to be given the link to read it and rec it in my following chapters. Just PM it to me!  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**He Called Me Bella**

The weather was changing. October was coming to a close, and November was on its way. The cold was getting harsher, and the rain was turning to sleet. People were pulling out their scarves, gloves and hats. I still hadn't worn any of the new clothes I had bought when I went shopping with Jessica and Angela.

However, I took one of the outfits to Angela's house, since I was staying the night. It was the navy blue striped shirt with a solid layover and light blue jeans.

"I was surprised your dad let you stay over considering we have school tomorrow," Angela said.

I agreed. "Yeah, I was too. I don't know what came over him, but I'm glad it did, whatever it was. Are you sure it's OK I stay over tonight?"

"Yeah, it's totally fine. My parents probably won't even be home until later in the week."

Angela's dad sold medical items to hospitals. He traveled a lot, taking care of nearly half the hospitals in the state of Washington. Edward's dad was one of his customers. When Angela was younger, her mom would stay with her. Now that she was nearly old enough to take care of herself, her mom went with him occasionally.

Angela had pulled out the outfit I had brought over for school the next day. "I'm shocked that you're going to wear it. It's been what, about a month since we went shopping?"

"I couldn't let it go to waste. I bought it and it _does_ look really good on me. I just don't want all the attention you and Jessica think it will give me."

"Oh, we don't _think_ it will give you attention, we _know_ it will," Angela told me. Her saying that made me nervous, yet she had a huge smile on her face. "I'm excited! I can do your hair in the morning!"

"Oh, Angela, no! It's bad enough I'm going to be having all this attention on me because of my clothes!"

"It's not a big deal. So a few guys will throw some catcalls in your direction? Everyone already knows who you are. You were the most excitement this town has had since we got computers and wireless internet put in the three schools. Me curling your hair won't do much more, and it will take less than ten minutes."

"Fine." I gave up; I was such a pushover.

~*v*~

Walking into school the next morning was... different. Angela told me to ditch my coat and scarf before I went into the school. I tried to protest, since it was about 30 degrees outside, but both Jessica and Angela ganged up on me.

I walked to my locker to get my books for first period English, and I had the feeling I was being watched. Not the ominous feeling I had when I was nearly attacked by those three men, but it was still weird and uncomfortable. I turned around and saw Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley, and Mike Newton gaping at me.

"What?" My question seemed to break them out of whatever trance they were in, because the three of them started mumbling incoherently and walked away, looking rather embarrassed. Jessica and Angela started laughing.

"What was that all about?" I asked them. "And why are you two laughing?"

"Bella, are you seriously that _blind_?" Jessica asked when she was able to regain her composure. Apparently I was, since I didn't know what she was talking about. She opened up her locker, which was a few down from mine. We had the long lockers so we were able to hang our large coats up during the day. She had a mirror the length of the locker on the door. "Look at yourself."

I looked and I saw... someone beautiful. I knew it was me, but it wasn't the 'me' I was used to. It must have been the make-up I tried not to let Angela put on me. I hadn't looked in the mirror until now, so seeing what a flawless job she'd done took me by surprise. All of my features were smoothed out, not a blemish in sight. My lashes were longer and fuller, which made my eyes look bigger in an attractive way. There was light blue shadow dusted on my eyelids that matched the jeans I was wearing. I must have gone into a trance like the guys had because the next thing I knew, Jessica was snapping her fingers in my face.

"Hello! Earth to Bella!" I shook my head, coming back to reality a little bit annoyed. I was having a moment with myself, thank you very much.

"Sorry. I was admiring Angela's handiwork. Thank you so much! I look amazing!"

"Oh, it's no big deal. I just wanted to show you how pretty you are since telling you doesn't seem to work."

The first bell rang, letting us know class would start in five minutes. We finished getting what we needed for our first period and headed to class. Mike Newton was in my first period class, so I had to deal with him looking at me all class long.

"... And what's the answer, Mr. Newton?" Mr. Berty asked.

"Oh, um, what?" He finally turned away from me.

"I was inquiring about the answer to the homework from last night on Hamlet. But, since you're so interested in Miss Swan's earlobe, why don't you share with me and the rest of the class why it's so fascinating?" A few gasps and snickers filtered throughout the room. I felt myself blush as people started looking between Mike, Mr. Berty and me. I hoped that the make-up Angela had put on me hid the deep flush that always seemed to creep up on me.

"Um, I – uh... No, thank you." Mike sounded like he had in the hallway. He obviously was just as embarrassed as I was.

"I suggest you pay more attention to more important matters, Mr. Newton. Not that you have ugly earlobes, Miss Swan. I'm sure they're... ravishing."

I blushed once more as the class stole glances at me again. I couldn't wait for this day to be over already. The bell rang, ending first period, and I was the first person out of the class.

Having Jessica in my first four classes of the day helped take my mind off of all the attention I was getting. It wasn't just the male population of the school; the girls seemed to notice my change in wardrobe choice and the added face paint. A few girls complemented me on my hair or my new outfit, while the majority of girls just gave me dirty looks. Especially Lauren. We were on our way to the lunch room when Jessica said, "she's _jealous_," for about the tenth time. I could have sworn I saw more of Lauren today than I had since the first day of school.

"It's as if she's going out of her way to see me and shoot daggers at me."

"I wouldn't put it past her." I gave Jessica an inquisitive look telling her to explain what she meant. "OK, she was always a bitch, you know that. But what you don't know is she became more of a bitch _after_ you came to this school."

"Are you saying I'm the reason she's so mean?" I asked as I sat down at our usual table.

"It's more-so because of your friendship with Edward."

"What does Edward have to do with anything?" I couldn't believe what Jessica was telling me; saying that Lauren was _jealous_ of me.

"Oh, I don't know," Jessica said. "Maybe just about everything. Lauren's been obsessed with him for as long as I can remember. He never wanted her, though."

"So, let me get this straight, Lauren hates me because I'm close friends with the guy she's always wanted?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Jessica said, nonchalantly.

"She's crazy."

"Maybe. But I'm starving. Let's get some food."

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry," I said.

"Suit yourself," Jessica said, leaving our table for the food line. I felt like I was going to explode from confusion. I couldn't figure out the logic in Lauren's hatred for me; none of it made any sense. Of course, all I had was Jessica's opinion, not actual fact.

I thought my eyes were tricking me when I saw Lauren stalking toward the table I was at, but they weren't; she was heading straight for me.

"I see what you're trying to do with all of this make-up and curly hair and new clothes, but it's not going to work. It doesn't matter what you do. You're never going to have him." She was not happy. In fact, she was very pissed off; her left hand was flailing everywhere as she yelled at me, gesturing to my clothes and hair. She had her right hand planted on the table, as if she meant business, and she had fire in her eyes.

That was it; that was the last straw. Lauren Mallory wasn't going to treat me like this anymore. If I hadn't just had my conversation with Jessica about Edward and Lauren, I wouldn't have known who the _him_ was. I stood up to make direct eye contact with her.

"Oh, honey, I don't need to dress up like this to get his attention. I don't even have to try. I've already got him. _This_ is all for fun."

Lauren was livid. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. I thought she was going to spontaneously combust on the spot. I saw Edward walk up to my table and sit in his usual spot, next to me.

"Is everything OK?" he asked.

"Peachy. Lauren was just leaving," I said, my eyes never moving from hers. She left the table in a huff, much like she had when Angela told her off. I sat down next to Edward. "So, what's new?"

"You, apparently," he said. "Everyone's been talking about 'how hot' Bella Swan is today." I blushed for the umpteenth time that day. Edward smiled slightly.

"At least I can still see your cheeks get red with all that stuff on your face." There was a tone in his voice that made me assume he didn't care for girls who wore make-up.

"You don't think I look good?" I asked, a bit saddened.

"I think you look amazing. But I thought you still looked amazing without all of this make-up and trendy clothes, Bells. When you wear it, it makes you look like everyone else. When you wear your t-shirts and hoodies, you look like you."

The way he said it made me blush harder than ever, and my heart was pounding like crazy. He had such an intense effect on me. I turned to face him.

"Thanks, Edward. That means a lot, coming from you." We were staring at each other, almost as if we were a newly formed couple. The thought made my heart swell with emotion. Angela approached the table with her lunch, followed by Jessica. Edward broke our eye contact.

"Angela. Jessica," he greeted. They both said hello back through bites of their chicken sandwiches.

"So, homecoming is coming up," Jessica started.

"And there's my cue to leave," Edward said. The three of us turned to look at him. "What? I don't know who I'm taking yet, and I don't think I want to hear you three gush over what guys you want to take you. If I did, I would be gay, and I'm not gay. See you soon, Bells."

He left the table, going to sit with his football friends.

"Bella, are you planning on going to the homecoming dance with Edward?" Jessica asked.

"Well, I mean, it's completely up to him." I hadn't really thought about who I would go to the homecoming dance with. I assumed I was going with my friends, not making a big deal out of it and having a guy ask me.

"Oh my God, you really want to go with him!" Jessica squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, but isn't the asking up to him?" I asked.

"It can be, but this is the 21st century, Bella. Girls can ask the guys if they want," Angela said.

"I don't think I would ever have the guts to ask him," I said, almost a little embarrassed.

"That's your problem. You think too much. Just walk right up to him and ask. I have a pretty good feeling he won't say no," Jessica said.

"I'm just going to let him decide." I couldn't possibly ask Edward to the dance, I knew I didn't have the audacity. He would have to be the one to ask me, and I knew that only in my wildest dreams would the star quarterback of the school's football team ask me, boring, old Bella Swan, to the homecoming dance. I would love to go with him, but it was just not probable for someone like me.

~*v*~

"Bella, this is my mom. Mom, this is my best friend, Bella," Edward introduced me.

"Hi, Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you. You can call me Esme, or Mom, since that's what all of Edward's friends call me," she told me with a bright smile. She was a few inches taller than me, had light brown hair - almost a caramel color - and welcoming brown eyes. She was wearing a simple purple blouse and a pair of blue jeans. I noticed the resemblance between her and Edward.

"It's so nice to meet you, too!" I replied. It was nice to finally meet Edward's mom and put a face to everything he's told me about her. She was exactly how I imagined; caring, happy, and beautiful.

"We'll be upstairs, Mom."

"Alright."

I followed Edward up two flights of stairs to his bedroom. It was double the size of my room; the walls faded from a light blue to a night sky blue, all the way up to the ceiling. I noticed the ceiling had a bunch of stars on them. Not the cheap, plastic ones that would glow in the dark when the lights were off, but they were painted by hand. The carpet was a fiery orange, and the bedspread matched. I wasn't sure what it was supposed to resemble. Nonetheless, I thought his room looked cool and unique.

"Your mom won't care that you're in your room alone with a girl?" I asked as Edward plopped down on his bed.

"As long as we don't do anything."

"Oh." I sat next to him on his bed. "What did your mom mean by 'finally' meeting me?"

"I may have mentioned you once or twice," he said, but the way he said it seemed like he talked about me more that a few times. He seemed a little embarrassed to be admitting it.

"Sure you did," I said sarcastically. Edward turned on his TV. He was flipping through the channels, looking to see what was on.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed. He said it so suddenly it scared me, causing me to jump.

"What?"

"_Rocket Power_ is on! I haven't seen this show in years," he said, settling on Nickelodeon. I chuckled at his childishness; although I was glad he stopped on this channel. It had been a long time since I'd seen this show as well. It must have been a marathon because we watched about four or five episodes until his mom knocked on the door.

"Edward?"

"Come in."

"Hey, honey. I was just wondering if Bella wanted to join us for dinner." Edward turned to me.

"I couldn't impose," I replied. I was surprised at Esme's invitation and I felt a little awkward. I wasn't used to being in other people's homes, let alone having dinner with their family. I guess not having friends in Phoenix really didn't help much.

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be," Esme said kindly.

"Well, I normally cook dinner for Char- I mean, my dad," I stammered, not wanting Esme to think I disrespect him. I moved to get off of Edward's bed. "I really should be getting home."

"He can join us, too, if he doesn't have other plans," Esme said simply. She seemed as though she really wanted the extra company tonight.

"Um, sure. I just need to call him," I said.

"Just let me know, dear." Esme left the room.

"Here." Edward put a tiny silver flip phone in my lap. "Call your dad."

I dialed the sheriff's station, having the number memorized.

"Forks' sheriff's station, how may I direct your call?" a woman's voice answered.

"Charlie Swan, please? It's his daughter."

"One moment, please," she said, then transferred me.

"Bella? Is something the matter?" Charlie asked, sounding worried.

"No, nothing's the matter. I'm at Edward's house, and his mom asked us both to eat at their house."

"Oh. Well, actually, if you don't mind, since you're not going to be cooking tonight, I think I'll go over to Billy's and watch the game. Harry and Sue Clearwater will be there. She's making her famous fish fry," he explained.

"No, I don't mind at all. Have fun, Dad." I was pleased and a little relieved that he was going to Billy's house. He hadn't even gone fishing since I moved to Forks; he needed to get out of the house.

"See you later, Bella." I hung up and gave Edward his phone back.

"Not coming?" he asked.

"Not coming," I recited, shaking my head. "Should I go tell your mom?"

"I can do it," he said, getting off of his bed.

"Thanks. Um, before you go, where's the bathroom?" I asked nervously, biting my lower lip.

He smiled, apparently finding some joke in my question. His smile made me want to melt. "It's right through that door, Bells," he said, pointing to a door that I hadn't noticed before.

"Thanks." I did my business quickly. It felt odd using Edward's bathroom. When I finished, Edward wasn't back from telling his mom that my dad wouldn't be joining us, so I decided to explore a bit. The Cullen house was huge; in my opinion, it resembled a mansion. I went downstairs, assuming the top two floors were only bedrooms. Off to the side of the foyer, there was a living room. It had wooden floors all throughout, a white leather couch with two matching chairs on either side. There was a tan oval rug underneath a coffee table that sat in front of the couch. A large flat screen TV sat on an elegant, wooden entertainment center against the wall. Charlie would be sad knowing the Cullen's had a TV ten times bigger than ours and Billy's combined.

I heard Edward's voice and found him in the kitchen. He was talking to his mom-about what, I had no clue. I was too captivated by the beautiful kitchen. It had white tile floors and black granite countertops with wooden cabinets that matched the entertainment center in the living room. It had a matching island in the center of the room with a stainless steel cooktop. All the other appliances were stainless steel, and there was a double oven next to the fridge.

"Hello, Bella. I see you found your way around," Esme said.

"Your house is amazing," I said. Edward flashed me a smile, and his mom laughed.

"Thank you, dear. I'm sorry your father won't be joining us."

"I'm sorry, too. He had previous plans, though," I said apologetically.

"Ah. Well, I must get back to getting dinner ready. Edward, why don't you show Bella around more?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Thank you for inviting me to stay for dinner. It was really nice of you to do that," I said.

"You're welcome here anytime." Esme's words made me smile. I could see where her son got his charming quality.

"Come on, Bells. I'll show you the outside," Edward said. I walked with him through the sliding glass door that sat between the doorway of the kitchen and the dining room.

"Your house really is something," I told Edward once we were outside. We were walking along a trail that led into the woods.

"My dad had it built for us. My mom designed everything."

"She did a really good job. She has talent," I said.

"Usually the house is louder, but my brother, Jasper, just started college this year at Washington State," he explained.

"I didn't know you had a brother," I said, surprised.

He nodded. "He's nice. I miss him, though. I can't wait until Thanksgiving to see him again. You should come around over break and meet him. We would have a lot of fun together."

"Definitely! I can't wait!" I was elated at the thought of spending more time with Edward and that he liked me enough to bring me around his family. I could tell he thought a lot of his brother and that they got along real well.

We came across a river and started following it to the south.

"Have you figured out who you want to go to the homecoming dance with?" Edward asked after a few moments silence. It was unexpected to say the least. I looked at him and saw he had his hands in his pockets and he looked a little nervous asking me about the dance.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about homecoming?" I asked, a little confused.

"I don't around Angela and Jessica. I don't mind talking about it with you," he said, grinning at me.

I couldn't tell him I wanted to go with him. I knew I didn't have the bravery to do it. "I don't know whom I want to go with, honestly. Whom do you want to go with?" I asked Edward, trying to take the focus off of me.

"I don't know either," he shrugged.

"Oh." I knew I wasn't helping, but I didn't know what else to say. I had no idea why I said what I said next, but it took me by surprise as much as it did Edward. "You should take Lauren."

"What?" Disbelief filled his voice.

I didn't really know how to explain it, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Well, I mean, she's pretty, and she's wanted you to notice her forever." I really wanted him to tell me no, that he didn't want to go with her and that he wanted to go with me. I wanted him to choose me, even though I knew he wouldn't do that.

He seemed to contemplate that for a minute. "Um, all right, then. I'll go with Lauren," he said. He didn't sound like he wanted to, though.

"You don't want to go with her?"

"No, you're right. I should go with her," he said, shaking his head incredulity.

I had to admit, my heart sank a little. I didn't actually believe he would decide to go with her, of all the girls at Forks High. My mind started going over the events that would happen: he would ask Lauren, she would to rub it all in my face every chance she got, they would have a good time at the dance, and they would end up at an after party together. I was officially the biggest idiot in the world.

Dinner with Edward's parents was nice. I met his dad, who was very handsome. He was blond with blue eyes. He had a very dominant quality that made him appear more respectable. He had a kind smile, and I could definitely tell why Esme was attracted to him.

He said hello to Edward and pecked Esme on her lips, then taking his seat at the head of the grand table. They talked about each others' day, much like my dad and I do when I cook for him.

I liked not having to cook for once, even if I did love cooking. Edward's parents were very hospitable, making sure I had what I wanted to drink and that I had enough food. Esme had prepared a beef pot roast with potatoes and carrots, which, ironically, was my favorite meal.

"The roast is amazing, Esme. Perfectly tender," I complemented.

"Thank you, Bella," Esme said. "It's nice to see that someone actually _tastes_ their food." Her eyes moved to Edward, whom was sitting on my left. I looked at him, too. He was stuffing his face; his cheeks made him resemble a chipmunk.

"What? At least if I eat it you know I like it," he said, continuing to stuff his face. I giggled.

"Did you know that pot roast is my favorite meal?" I asked Esme.

"No, I didn't! I guess I couldn't have planned for a better night to have you eat with us!" Esme seemed delighted.

"So how long have you and Edward been friends?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I met him on the first day of school. We got along pretty well, becoming friends fairly fast," I told him.

"Homecoming is coming up. Are you two planning on going with each other, you know, just as friends?" Something about how Dr. Cullen asked that question made me think he thought Edward and I were hiding something from him. Were we?

"No, Dad, Bells insisted that I take another girl from our class," Edward informed his dad.

"Who's that?" Dr. Cullen asked, taking a bite of potatoes.

"Lauren Mallory."

"Oh, Edward," Esme said, pleadingly. "Please take someone else! Anyone would be so much better than that little-"

"Ahem," Dr. Cullen interrupted his wife. "If Edward wants to take Lauren, that's his choice." Esme pursed her lips, obviously disagreeing with Edward's decision. I felt bad since I mentioned he should take her, but I couldn't help but smile at his mom's disapproval.

"So who're you going with, Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"I don't know. I suppose I was just going to go with whomever asked me first."

"Don't do that," Edward said. It seemed more of a warning than a friendly suggestion.

"Why not?" I asked imploringly.

"Well, you could end up with someone like Mike Newton," Edward said. I didn't want that to happen at all.

"What do you suppose I should do, then, Edward?" I asked. I was a little freaked out, not at Edward, but at the thought of Mike Newton asking me to the dance.

We finished our meal, continuing with random conversations. I addressed Edward's dad as "Dr. Cullen," and he insisted I call him Carlisle. Esme made apple crisp for desert, which was just as good as the roast. I asked her where she learned to cook so well. She said her dad had been the owner and head chef in one of the more "elite" restaurants in her hometown of Columbus, Ohio when she was growing up. There were a lot of days she spent in the restaurant kitchen, helping her dad cook.

"Thank you for the amazing food, but I really should get home. It's getting late, it's been dark out for a few hours now, and I don't want my dad to start to worry," I said once we all finished our desert.

"I'm so sorry to keep you!" Esme said. "Will you take some of the food home with you, though? There's no way the three of us would eat all of it!"

"Sure, I have a good feeling my dad will eat it." I helped Esme made me a few Tupperware containers of the dinner and desert we just ate to take home. I thanked her again for everything. She just brushed it off, telling me I could come around anytime. Edward walked me out to my truck.

"Your parents are really nice," I said.

"They're not always. They seem to really like you, though, and they don't usually like my friends that are girls," Edward said. I blushed, then Edward smiled. "There it is again."

We were at my truck now, my back toward the driver door. His eyes were focused on mine with great intensity. He had a crooked smile that, on any other guy, would have looked odd. But on Edward it made him look even more attractive than was humanly possible. He took a small step forward, and my heart rate quickened, my breathing intensifying. You could see my and Edward's breath since it was cold outside.

"What do you mean?" I barely whispered. His eyes were still locked on mine. He reached his hand up to my cheek, brushing his thumb across my cheekbone. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my skin and it made me shiver. He tilted his head toward mine.

Then the front door opened. He moved away from me. "Hey, Edward, when Bella leaves, do you think you could take out the trash?" It was Carlisle.

"Yeah, Dad, sure thing." His dad went back inside.

"Um, I'll just see you at school tomorrow?" I said so nervously that it came out like a question. I didn't know what else to say or do.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Bells," he said nervously. I got in my truck and left, noticing that Edward watched me until I drove out of sight.

~*v*~

"Jess?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"I need to tell you something," I said. It was lunch period; Jessica and I were at our usual table, sans Angela. She had a cold and stayed home. It had been two days since the almost kiss with Edward, and it was eating me alive. I couldn't stop thinking about what almost happened.

"What about?"

"It's about Edward." Jessica whipped her head to me the second the first syllable of his name left my lips.

"Continue..." Jessica said. I knew I had her full attention.

"Monday night, I had dinner at Edward's house. His mom invited me. When I was about to leave, he almost kissed me," I said. Thinking about it still sent my stomach into somersaults.

"Oh! Bella! This is exciting!" Jessica said, clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat.

"Kinda. Except we were interrupted by his dad."

"That explains why he hasn't been around the last few days. So what happened?" she asked.

"I went home. It was kind of awkward after we realized what happened," I said. I had to admit, I was disappointed that we didn't kiss.

"Well, if Edward is smart, he will ask you to the homecoming dance," Jessica stated firmly.

"I have a feeling he won't be asking me," I said, somber.

"Yeah, right, and you two didn't almost kiss last night," she scoffed, rolling her eyes dramatically.

I wanted to tell Jessica that I told Edward he should go with Lauren, but something told me that wasn't a good idea.

"If he doesn't ask me, I'll just ask someone else," I said.

"Really? I would be surprised if you did."

"Well, it is the 21st century. Girls can ask the guys," I said, mocking her.

She smiled, going back to her lunch. "Well, it's _true_."

I looked instinctively toward the table Edward sat at when he didn't sit with me. Lauren was at his table; they seemed to be talking. Jealousy flared up in me when I realized that he was actually going to ask her to the dance. I knew I had no reason to be mad since I told him to take her, but that didn't stop the anger I felt. I knew my face had to portray some sort of emotion toward the interaction going on between the two of them since Jessica asked me what was wrong. She looked in the direction I was looking and saw what had me so upset.

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry," Jessica consoled. I realized I couldn't appear mad when I walked into my next class, since Edward was in there. I was horrible at hiding my feelings, but I knew I couldn't let this get to me, let Edward see how much it upset me. We had a stronger friendship than that. I had to let it go.

I couldn't let it go. Biology hour was awkward, and I was trying hard not to make it awkward, but it seemed like no matter what, being next to Edward was awkward.

Mr. Banner assigned the class to copy notes off of a slide show that was projected onto the wall. It was about half way through the class when Edward spoke to me for the first time in 48 hours.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied, trying to keep my voice as even and emotionless as possible.

"You just seem... different," he told me.

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm a little confused," I started, looking up at Edward. He seemed as if he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Why are you confused, Bella?" He called me "Bella." Not "Bells," like my name is music to his ears, but just plain "Bella," the name I found ugly ever since the first time Edward called me "Bells."

"You called me Bella," I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You usually call me 'Bells,' and now you're calling me 'Bella.' You never have called me 'Bella' before," I said, a little hurt.

"Oh, I didn't know it was so important that I call you 'Bells,'" he said, sounding surprised. "So, _Bells_, why are you so confused?"

I didn't want to explain it all at school where other people could potentially overhear. I wanted to talk to Edward in private.

"Just… come over after school, and we'll talk then, all right?" I whispered, not wanting Mr. Banner to hear us talking.

"All right."

~*v*~

I was thinking of what I was going to say to Edward when he got to my house. He had football practice after school, so he couldn't come over right away.

That gave me time to think about what to say so I wouldn't sound like a blithering idiot. I was upset for sure, mad even. I had no right to be mad at him for asking Lauren, but after what happened between us the other night, I figured he wouldn't ask her.

I started a load of laundry, waiting for Edward. It was past four-thirty, and I knew his practices ended at four. I started pulling things out to make pork chops when there was a knock at the door. My heart started racing; he was here. I let Edward in the house, going back to preparing dinner.

"Bells?" he said it like a question, using his silky soft voice. My legs felt like jello; I held onto the countertop for stability.

"Yes, Edward?" I said once I found my balance.

"Look at me, please," he said. I didn't so he got up to approach me from behind. I turned instinctively at his closeness. "What was wrong today?"

I had to say something. "Where have you been the last few days, Edward?"

The room got real tense. I watched Edward's face for some signal, some sort of emotion to tell me what could possibly be going through his mind. I got nothing.

"Monday night... You left so quickly... I didn't know..." He couldn't form a proper sentence. Hell, he couldn't form an improper sentence.

"Let's talk about Monday night, shall we?" I suggested. "I went to your house for the first time, and you introduced me to your mom as your 'best friend.' Your parents treated me like I was your girlfriend—like they already knew who I was—and then when I was leaving, you almost kissed me! Almost freakin' kissed me! Not to mention for the next few days, you acted as if I didn't even exist, even in the one class we have together. And, to top it all off, you _still_ asked Lauren to the school dance! I don't know what I did wrong Edward, but I think I deserve to know. I think I have the _right_." My heart was beating fast from the adrenaline, my chest puffing out with every breath I took. Edward's eyes never left mine, his gaze intense.

"OK."

"'OK'? After all that, all I get is an 'OK'?" I yelled. I was already annoyed as it was, but getting that short answer tipped me over the edge.

"Please, just stop! I'm trying to process it all. I'm just as confused as you are," he said, sitting back down and running his hands through his hair multiple times.

"OK." I turned back to making dinner to calm myself down. I seasoned the pork chops, covering them and setting them in the fridge. I peeled potatoes, rinsed, cut, and put them in a pot to get ready to boil. I wrapped fresh asparagus in foil with some salt, pepper, and olive oil and put it in the fridge with the pork. I preheated the oven and sat next to Edward at the small table in the kitchen.

"I almost kissed you," he finally said, his voice full of nerves. It wasn't a question; he was stating it as fact.

"Yes," I replied, just as nervous.

"You almost kissed me back."

I hesitated, taken back a little by the question. "Yes."

"Am I your best friend?" he asked.

"I would say so," I replied without a doubt in my mind.

"Why would you say that?" he asked, as if he needed a reason, something to justify out friendship.

I look at him, making eye contact. His eyes had so many emotions going through them: confusion, nervousness, uncertainty. All of the emotions that were displayed on his face I recognized as the same ones I was feeling. "We spend a lot of time together. I think you're the only person in the world that likes crab-flavored potato chips. You know more about me than I've ever let anyone else know. We get along so well, and I couldn't see myself having a best friend that isn't you. I hope you feel the same way about me."

"I do." Him saying those two small words made the uncertainty I felt lift away. I was almost elated, but then I remembered he asked Lauren to the dance.

"You asked Lauren to homecoming."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you told me to," he said. I raised an eyebrow. "Well, you did!"

"I know I did. I just didn't think you would since we almost kissed," I pointed out.

"I thought about that, too."

"And the consensus?"

"I thought, 'I should ask Bella to homecoming', but the more I thought about it, I knew I couldn't. I couldn't because we're best friends. Girls can go to school dances together, and it doesn't mean anything but as soon as two friends of the opposite sex go to a dance together, everything changes. I didn't want that for us. I want us to stay friends for a very long time, Bella Swan... which is why I decided, in the end, to still go with Lauren."

I had to admit, I was a little hurt. Hearing him say that he only wanted to be friends with me made me feel like I wasn't good enough. And he called me 'Bella'... again... _twice_. It just wasn't my day. "OK."

"After all that, all I get is 'OK'?" Edward flashed his lopsided smile, which brought a smile to my face, cheering me up instantly.

"Touché, my friend, touché." The buzzer on the stove went off, letting me know it was done preheating. I stood up, as did Edward.

"Are we good?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're good," I said. He pulled me into a hug, the scent of his cologne filling my nose and making me feel lightheaded. He moved away too soon.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bells," he said, leaving. He called me "Bells."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me by writing a review! They're better than Esme's pot roast! *salivates* Also, if you review, I always reply to it, so if you have anything you want to tell me, feel completely free to do so.<br>**


	5. Homecoming

**A/N****: PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! I know it's been a while since I've updated and I promise this chapter will be amazing! and if you don't like this chapter, I KNOW you will LOVE the next one ;) I have a little surprise in store for you!**

**A special thanks to my Beta, ajr818! I know she has to be irritated with me since I comma splice all the time (sorry!).**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Homecoming**

There were only two more days until the dance and I still didn't have a dress, much less anyone to go with. I didn't understand why going with a member of the opposite sex was such a big deal. Of course, I didn't go to any school functions when I lived in Phoenix, so it could have been as much of a big deal there. Nonetheless, I had settled with the fact that I wasn't going with anyone, which meant I wasn't going. Jessica was going with Mike, much to my relief since Edward believed he was going to ask me, and Angela was going with Ben Cheney, who was President of the Junior Class.

I was walking to the gym, my last class of the day. I dressed out, like usual, with Angela and Jess. I noticed Lauren was being extra bitchy today. I assumed it was meant to be directed toward me because of Edward asking her to the dance. We made eye contact as she started walking in my direction.

"Bella," she snared.

"Can I help you?" I asked, just as snarky. She didn't like that much.

"Oh, I just can't help but brag about how Edward asked me to homecoming," she said, twirling her hair around her fingers.

"OK? And your point of telling me is...?" I asked, not sure why she thought it was important to tell me, especially since I already knew.

"Just saying," she said with a cocky smile. "I just thought it was funny that he asked me since you said that you already have him."

Shock took me over as I remembered what she meant. When we had gotten into an argument last week, I told her that I didn't have to try to get Edward, that I already had him.

"I guess you don't have him now, do you?" Lauren laughed evilly, walking away. Anger took over the shock I felt and adrenaline started coursing through my veins.

"You know what, Lauren? I'm sick of you. Sick of your immature hatred toward me, sick of your rude glares, just plain sick of it all. Especially since I've done nothing to you."

"Oh, really? And what exactly are you going to do about it?" she asked, turning back around to face me again.

I knew I couldn't tell her I told Edward to take her to the dance. That was something that had to stay between the two of us.

"I'm not going to do anything." She acted as if she was shocked at my words. "But you should know that no matter what you try to do, Edward isn't going to stop being my friend. He won't stop talking to me, he won't stop hanging out with me, and he will choose me over you if it came down to it."

"Did he tell you that himself?" she asked, not believing my words.

"No, he didn't, but when you have a good of a friend as Edward, you just know he wouldn't do anything to stab you in the back. You _trust_ each other. Something _you_ clearly have never experienced," I said, leaving the dressing room in haste. I had no desire to hear a retort or see any kind of look on that girl's face.

I went out into the gymnasium to wait for class to start. Someone approached me from the other side of the gym. I looked up to find myself looking at Emmett McCarty. He was tall with broad shoulders and a muscular frame. All I knew about him was that he played football with Edward on the school team and that they were close friends.

"Hi," I said, unsure of why he was in front of me.

"Hey, Bella," he said nervously. "I was w-wondering if you ha-had a date to the homecoming dance on Saturday?"

"No, I don't. Why?" I asked, even though I was sure I knew why.

"Well, I was, uh, wondering if you would go with me," he said.

"Oh." Even though I knew what he was going to ask, I was still stunned. It was hard to believe that Emmett was interested in taking me.

"If you don't want to, it's all right. I just figured I would ask. I mean, the worst you can say is 'no.'"

I realized I came across as uninterested, which wasn't the case at all. "Of course, Emmett, I'll go with you!"

"You will? Awesome! Just let me know what time to get you on Saturday. Me and a few guys are pitching in for a limo."

"Sure. I will definitely let you know." Emmett walked back onto the court, smiling as he left. I just told off Lauren and got a date to the dance. Today was good, and no one could rain on my parade.

Jessica and Angela joined me not long after Emmett had asked me to the dance. The excitement on my face was obvious.

"Someone is blushing!" Angela squealed.

"What, I am? Crap," I said, immediately embarrassed.

"It's not a big deal," Jessica said. "However, what _is_ a big deal is the fact that Emmett McCarty just asked you to homecoming! He's anyone's second pick to Edward!"

"He did!" I felt like such a girly-girl, gossiping about being asked to a school function, but I couldn't help it. Then the panic set in.

"Shit! It's two days until the dance and I don't have a dress, or shoes, and my hair! What am I doing to do about my ha-"

"Bella!" Angela yelled. "You're forgetting your friends with the school's two best fashionistas! You will be _fine_. You are going to look amazing on Saturday, I just know it."

"OK," I said, calming down. "So when are we going shopping for my dress?"

"We can go tomorrow. School lets out early because of the homecoming game," Jessica stated.

~*v*~

I felt like a mannequin. I had a dress on and then I had it off. Then I had a dress on and then I had it off. The cycle repeated more than I liked to admit. I wasn't very fond of dresses, which explained why the only outfit that I had bought over a month ago that hadn't been worn yet was the dress my friends insisted I buy.

It had been a full hour and forty-five minutes of me trying on dress after dress: pink, red, green, orange, peacock printed, and zebra printed. According to Jessica, none of them looked right, which made my self-esteem take a nose dive.

"Jess, it's not like I'm getting married! We don't have to find the perfect dress," I said as I tried on a navy blue dress.

"Yes, you do! For _every_ formal occasion, there is _always_ a perfect dress!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror once I had the dress on. It was long, floor length; a V-neck which made me look sexy. It was very form fitting until the dress reached my hips. It then hung loosely to the floor. There was a silver belt under my breasts with a buckle that glittered elegantly against the color of the dress. It had a spaghetti strap halter that clipped at the nape of my neck. I felt so beautiful.

"Well, does it fit?" I heard Jess ask, sounding a little impatient. I came out of the fitting room, letting my two friends see this amazing dress. Their faces lit up with excitement.

"That dress is _perfect_," they said simultaneously.

"I know," I breathed. "So when are you two getting your dresses?"

"We already got ours. I got mine a few days ago. My mom wanted to take me since we 'don't spend enough time together,'" Jessica said, using air quotes and rolling her eyes.

"While Jess was helping you, I went off and found my dress," Angela said, holding up a long black bag with a hanger sticking out of the top. "We're really lucky to have found such good dresses so close to the dance."

"Yeah, we are," Jessica said.

"So we're all good then?" I asked.

"Almost. Tell me your shoe size and I'll find you some shoes to match your dress while you put your clothes back on," Jessica said.

"Seven and a half." I turned back to the dressing room to take off my new dress and to put back on my clothes. I put my dress on the hanger then walked to the shoe aisle. I found Jessica looking at a pair of silver strappy heels.

"Here, try these on." She handed me the right shoe. It looked nice on me, and the heel wasn't too high. I was glad she didn't pick out stilettos again. I packed up the shoes and went to the register to pay for everything.

~*v*~

Yelling, screaming, wild teenagers. That was what filled the stands at Forks High every Friday night. Except this night was extra wild–it was the homecoming football game. All the students and staff were dressed in gold and blue. Some students even painted their bodies in the school's colors.

Jessica and Angela were on the cheerleading team so I had no one to sit with, which was normal. Their coach let me sit on the sidelines so I wouldn't be by myself, which I appreciated.

Forks High was winning, of course. We won every game. I didn't know much about our opponents, except their uniforms were red and white, which made it easy to tell the teams apart. From what I could tell, both teams were very focused, but the opposing team seemed a little flustered. The buzzer sounded, indicating that it was half time. I saw Edward get a drink of water and I waved at him. He waved back, and so did someone behind him. He was wearing a Forks High jersey with the number 69 on it. I was unsure about who it was until he took off his helmet. I saw it was Emmett so I waved back, smiling and blushing a little.

Edward whipped around to see who I waved at, seeing Emmett not far behind him. He looked back at me, first seeming confused and then mad. He stalked off the field toward the locker room. He couldn't possibly be mad at me, could he?

Emmett followed Edward to the locker room, and Jessica and Angela came over to me.

"Seemed like Edward was mad," Jessica said.

"Whatever. He has a date so he can't be mad that I have one, too," I said.

"Edward and I already have plans after the homecoming dance, but thanks for the invite!" I heard Lauren say loudly to a cheerleader, whose name I didn't know. She walked away from Lauren, looking a little confused at what was said to her.

Lauren approached my friends and I. "I heard you're going to the dance with Emmett," she said to me, making it sound like an insult.

"News travels fast, apparently," I said.

"Apparently not fast enough for you. Emmett has herpes," she said.

"Which he probably got from you, assuming your accusation is true," Jess said, coming to my rescue.

"I doubt he's stoop _that_ low," Angela said. "He might be a guy, but some of them have standards."

"And you think Emmett is one of those guys? Puh-_lease_!" Lauren said.

"Why did we ever hang out with you? I can't believe I ever considered someone like you a friend," Jess said.

Lauren looked a little hurt at Jessica's words, but she recovered quickly with another retort.

"Whether or not I'm your friend, I have Edward, the hottest guy in school, taking me to the dance tomorrow."

"Yeah, too bad it's a pity date," I blurted out. The three of them looked at me, pure shock on their faces. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't let her keep thinking Edward was actually interested in her. "The only reason he's going with you is because _I_ told him to. The only reason he didn't ask _me_ was because I told him that you wanted him for so long that he should take you."

The buzzer went off, ending half-time, and the teams ran back out on the field. Lauren glared at me but stayed in her spot. I turned around and sat back against the fence, waiting for the game to be over.

I knew I shouldn't have said anything, and I would have hell to pay with Edward when he found out what I'd done. There was no chance Edward wouldn't find out, and I couldn't lie to him, because what kind of friend would that make me?

I watched the rest of the game, watching Edward and Emmett. Emmett was good, blocking people from coming in contact with Edward. Forks High won the game, 63-to-21. I ran straight out to the field, right to the huddle of blue uniforms. I needed to tell Edward what happened right away. I was patient, waiting for the guys to stop yelling and for the coach to finish his congratulatory speech. I waited for the guys to take Edward off of their shoulders, and then I was finally able to make my way to him.

"We need to talk when you're done," I whispered into his ear when I gave him a hug for winning the game.

"All right," he whispered back. I gave Emmett a hug as well, since without him, Edward wouldn't have made all of those touchdowns.

"Thanks, guys, but I can't take all of the credit. You all played great today," Edward said. All the guys roared at Edward's words. "I have to get going, but I'll see you guys later tonight."

More cheers erupted as Edward and I walked away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I fucked up. I'm sorry. Lauren wouldn't shut up about everything, and I just lost it," I said.

"Wait, slow down. What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"She wouldn't shut up about you," I said. I knew I wasn't making any sense, but I didn't know how to say it so I just kept rambling.

Edward laughed. "Jesus, Bells, you sound like the jealous ex-girlfriend or something. You didn't hit her, did you?"

"No, I didn't hit her, but I ended up telling her that I told you to take her to the dance."

Edward leaned back on his heels, letting out a low whistle. "Well, Bells, I can't say that I'm all that upset."

His response shocked me. "What?"

"What you told her was, in fact, true. I only took her because you said I should. So, frankly, if she dumps me, I won't care."

All I could do was laugh; I couldn't help it. The situation was all kinds of messed up. I _made_ Edward ask a girl to a dance that he didn't even like. How in the world...? I calmed down again and saw Edward was looking at me with an odd expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You really are an odd one, Bella Swan. Come on, let's find out the damage you've done," he said, putting his sweaty arm around my shoulders, walking to where the cheerleaders were. Lauren shot me dirty looks but didn't say anything and she completely ignored Edward's existence. It took everything in me not to start laughing again. Jess and Angela congratulated Edward on his win, and we all talked about what we were doing after the game. Everyone had plans on going to an after party at one of the football player's house.

"Bella?" Angela asked.

"I don't think I'm doing anything tonight. Charlie is really looking forward to me getting ready for the dance at home, and I don't want to get trashed tonight and have to go home, especially since he's a cop," I explained.

"Fair enough," Angela said. "What time should Jess and I come over?"

"For what?" I asked.

"To help you get ready! You know, make-up and hair," Angela said. I'd forgotten I told them they could use me as their own personal Barbie doll.

"Oh, I guess just come over whenever you guys want," I said.

"Okay, deal," Angela said. I had a feeling I was going to regret telling her that.

I said good-bye to Jess and Angela, and I walked to my truck. Edward followed me.

"She didn't say anything. I'm surprised," Edward said.

"Why are you surprised?" I asked.

"Because Lauren Mallory _always_ has something to say."

This was true; she always had a quick comeback. "Maybe she's plotting your demise," I said.

"Thanks, Bells. That makes me feel loads better." We laughed in unison.

"Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe you'll enjoy yourself."

"That's a lot of 'maybes'," he said as we reached my truck.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said, my thoughts going back to that night at his house.

"I guess so. Hey, are you going in the limo?"

"Yeah, I am. You?"

"Of course. I'm the one paying for it. So I guess I'll see you at my house, then?"

"Your house?"

"Everyone is meeting at my house, and the limo is picking us up there. Then we're going out to eat," Edward explained.

"Oh. This is the first time I've heard about it."

"Really? I thought Emmett would have at least mentioned it to you."

"Nope," I said, popping the "P." "I don't even know when he's picking me up."

"What the fuck? Are you serious?" Edward exclaimed. His reaction, yet again, shocked me. He never failed to surprise me at some point. He pulled out his cell phone and called someone. "Hey, dumb ass, did you ever think it was important to tell your date what the plan for tomorrow was...? Have you even talked to her since you asked her out...? Yeah, you better!" He hung up his phone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Just giving your date a kick in the ass. Go home. He's waiting to call you," he said, leaning down to give me a hug good-bye. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, taking in his scent. He always smelled amazing.

I got in my truck and went home. As soon as I walked in the front door and into the kitchen, Charlie was there with a very annoyed look on his face.

"The same person has been calling for you every five minutes for the last half an hour! Who is he, why haven't I met him yet, and more importantly, why haven't you told me about him?!"

"Dad, calm down! It's just my date to the dance! Obviously he wants to talk to me."

"So, am I going to meet him?"

"You will tomorrow, since that's when the dance is. You've probably already met him since this town is so small."

"Who is it?"

"Geez, Dad, you take my calls but don't ask who it is?" I asked sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I smirked a little. "It's Emmett McCarty."

"Oh... He's a good kid."

"So, you're OK now? You're not going to pop a blood vessel in that head of yours?" I asked just as the phone rang. Charlie stormed into the living room and plopped loudly on the couch. I took that as a no.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Bella, it's Emmett. I just wanted to let you know what the plan was for tomorrow."

"OK, what is it?"

"Everyone is supposed to meet up at Edward's around four-thirty for pictures and have time to go eat and get to the dance on time."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up around four?"

"Sure," I said.

"Great, OK, I'll see you tomorrow!" he said.

"Great! See you then," I said, hanging up. I told Charlie what time Emmett would be coming to get me and that Jessica and Angela were coming over sometime in the morning. I went upstairs, showered and did my weekend homework. I decided I wanted to do something to my nails so I attempted to give myself a French manicure. It was a horrible idea since I wasn't any good at doing my nails in the first place, so the fact that I wasn't ambidextrous didn't help my cause at all. I took off all the nail polish and went to bed. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep...

...Until I was abruptly woken up by a loud pounding on my bedroom door.

"Bella! Wakey, wakey! I know you're in there!" Jessica called through the barrier. I rolled over and saw that my alarm clock read nine am. Why were they here so early?! I knew I was going to regret telling them to come over whenever they wanted. I opened the door, nearly falling on the way since I was half asleep, letting my friends inside my room. They rushed past me with large bags in both of their hands.

"What time is Emmett picking you up?" Angela asked.

"Four," I said.

"We have plenty of time then," Jessica said. She pulled this container out of her bag and plugged the attached cord into the wall, setting it on my vanity. "Go ahead and change into something else, in case we decide to leave later or something. I have to wait for your curlers to heat up before I can put them in your hair. You should probably wash your face as well for when Angela does your make-up."

"OK," I said, getting up.

"And brush your teeth while you're at it! Your breath smells rancid!" Jessica said. I stuck my tongue out at her.

I did everything they told me to do. I had no experience in the beautifying department, and I was glad I had friends that were so good at it.

Once they were hot, Jess put the rollers in my hair, securing them with bobby pins. It hurt a little, as my head wasn't used to the constant pulling of hair.

"Beauty is pain, Bella. The sooner you realize that, the easier all of this will be," Jess told me after I winced for probably the hundredth time.

"Well maybe if it didn't feel like you were pulling every hair out of my head, I'd be able to," I retorted. I heard Angela start to giggle.

"Hush. I'm leaving these in for a while so your hair can set, then I'm going to style it afterward."

"There's more after this?!" I asked, shocked. Angela laughed even harder at my reaction.

"Yes. Chill out. You're going to look beautiful when we're done."

"So what made you guys decide to come over so early?"

"We figured the earlier the better," Angela said. "We still have to get ready, too."

"Have you two even gone to sleep yet?" I asked.

"No," they said together.

"How are you going to be able to party tonight?"

"We're pros, Bella. We do this all the time!" Jess said. "Keep hanging out with us and you will soon be able to do it."

"If you say so," I said.

Angela began pulling her make-up out of her bag and started applying layers to my face. She used a different brush for everything. She finally finished, telling me I could open my eyes. When I saw my reflection, I had instant deja-vu. My face looked even more beautiful than the last time she did my make-up. My eyes were done in a smoky fashion, which made flecks of a goldish color appear in my eyes. My lashes were long and seductive. They nearly looked like false eye lashes.

Jessica took over, taking the hot rollers out of my hair. She carefully unraveled each roller, putting it back on its hot plate. She used a rounded brush to brush the curls. It seemed that the brush made the curls turn into natural looking waves. She sprayed a bunch of hair spray into my hair and then had me flip my hair a few times. She positioned my hair to give me a 50's style pinup look. I looked elegant.

"I look so good! Thank you _so_ much!" I said to my friends. They said it was no problem, and I was grateful.

"That only took us three and a half hours," Angela said. "I'll let you borrow the lip gloss tonight since you're going out to eat."

"OK. We can put it in my purse," I said. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Me, too. What do you guys want?"

"Breakfast sounds good to me," Angela said. "Jess?"

"Same here," she replied.

"I can cook if you guys want," I suggested.

"You sure?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem. You guys turned me into a beauty queen. It's the least I could do," I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'm starving!" Angela said. We went downstairs into the kitchen. I could hear the TV on in the living room, so I knew Charlie was down here. I made scrambled eggs, maple coated bacon, fried potatoes and toast. I gave Charlie a plate in the living room, and my friends and I ate in the kitchen at the table. We ate quickly, me not having had anything to eat yet, and Jess and Angela obviously hung over from last night's festivities. I really didn't know how they did it.

"I'm staying the night at your house tonight, right?" I asked Angela as we were going back up to my room.

"Yup! At least that's what Charlie is going to think," she said once we were in my room with the door closed. She had a devious smile on her face, which made me a little nervous.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Dread came over me as I realized what she meant. We were going to a party. I was scared at just the thought. I had never once tasted alcohol before and didn't want my friends to pressure me into it. I didn't want to lie to my dad, either.

"We're going to an after party. The guys on the football team have this place they always use for parties that just happens to be in no man's land," Angela said.

"'No man's land'?" I asked. I wasn't sure what that meant.

"We call it that. It's back really far from the main roads and hidden by a bunch of trees. It's also no where near any residential area so we don't really have to worry about the cops getting called on us," Angela said.

I thought about it. I did wonder what it was like to drink. I wanted to experience that kind of fun since movies made it look so alluring. Thrill, fear, and adrenaline all rushed through me at the thought of being one of those kids in high school that got invited to after parties, that were popular and weren't weird.

"What should I pack to wear?" As soon as I said that, Angela and Jessica squealed in excitement. Jessica began pulling things out of my closet. I pulled a small duffel bag out from under my bed and handed it to Jess. She put a pair of heels and a something blue inside, along with other items that I didn't keep track of. Angela pulled me to the side, touching up my make-up and fluffing up my hair. She looked at my alarm clock. noting the time.

"What time did Emmett say he would get you?" she asked.

"Four," I said after she applied more lip gloss to my lips.

"You've got a couple hours until he gets here. Try not to mess up your hair and make-up."

"Are you guys leaving?" I asked. I didn't want them to leave, because I had no idea what to do for the next two hours.

"We don't have to yet," Jess said. "What did you want to do until then?"

"I don't know. I'd say we could watch a movie but the only TV is downstairs," I said.

"Would your dad mind us watching a movie?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. I've never actually asked him," I said. "I can if you want. I don't know what kind of movies we have, though."

"That's OK. We can look," Angela said.

I went downstairs and asked my dad if my friends and I could watch a movie. He was more than happy to let us use the television. He said he had some errands to run anyway, but he would be back in time to see me leave and that my hair looked nice. I blushed at his compliment.

The three of us looked through the small movie collection my dad had. We decided on the movie _Big__Daddy_. I hadn't seen it in a long time so I barely remembered any of it. Jess and Angela insisted that it was hilarious. We kicked back on the couch and watched it. I couldn't believe that I didn't remember any of this movie. It really was a funny movie. The movie ended, and I had about a half an hour until Emmett was coming to pick me up. I went upstairs to put on my dress and heels because Angela wanted to take pictures of me.

I walked downstairs carefully so I wouldn't fall.

"You look so beautiful," Jess admired.

"You really do," Angela said.

"Let me fix this. It's really bothering me," Jess said, tucking in the clear straps that were attached to my dress. At that moment, my dad walked inside. When he saw me all dressed up, happiness filled his face and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Bella, you look beautiful. You're just all grown up now."

His compliment made me want to cry, but I fought hard not to so I wouldn't mess up Angela's hard work. I thanked my dad and gave him a hug. He squeezed me affectionately.

"Watch the hair!" Jess said through clenched teeth. I laughed and pulled away from my dad.

"Angela wanted to take some pictures before Emmett gets here. Did you want to be in some?" I asked my dad. I didn't really want to take pictures, but I knew he just bought a digital camera last week. I couldn't do that to him.

"Maybe I'll be in _one_, but I did get you something," he said, looking around. He grabbed the camera, still in its box, out of the linen closet. He opened it up, put the batteries in and turned it on.

"Say 'cheese'!" he said, snapping a picture before I was ready. I could only imagine what I looked like.

"I think we should go outside to take the pictures," Angela said. I agreed, thinking the pictures would probably look better. To our advantage, it wasn't raining. "Bella, you should stand by that group of trees over there."

Angela pointed to a group of spruce trees near the edge of the forest behind my house. My dad had given her the camera, and she was now telling me where to put my hands and how to hold my head, taking multiple pictures, including a few with my dad.

Emmett pulled up behind my dad's cruiser not long after Angela started her photo shoot. I introduced Emmett to my dad. They shook hands. He apologized for all the phone calls and told him it wouldn't happen again. He had a corsage that matched my dress. He put it on my wrist and kissed the top of my hand. I giggled because it was cheesy, cliché, and cute all at the same time. Angela said we needed to take a few more pictures with my date this time. After a few shots, my dad said he needed me.

"Bella, I want you to be careful this weekend. You're old enough to make your own choices, and I hope you make the right ones. Just, please, be safe," he told me.

"OK, Dad. Besides, Mom would kill you if you let anything happen to me," I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Here, take this." He handed me a $20 bill. "It's not much, but it's for you if Bobo over there decided not to pay for your dinner."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I'll be fine, Dad. But thanks."

"One last thing; take the camera to the dance. I bought it because your mom said she wants pictures of you on your special night," he finished.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, giving him one last hug before I went back to my friends.

"Bella, you look amazing. Everyone is going to be so jealous of me tonight," Emmett said.

"Why would everyone be jealous of you?" I asked.

"Because I have the prettiest girl in school as my date tonight," he replied simply. I blushed like always. Jess and Angela said, "Aww," simultaneously, which made me blush even harder.

"You look good, too, Emmett," I said.

"Thanks, Bella," he said, smiling.

"We've got to get going," Jess told me. "We need to get ready as well. I have your duffel bag in my car. You just need to make sure you find me once the dance is over. Here's your purse. Your lip gloss is inside."

I took the tiny black purse and put the money my dad gave me and the camera inside. I gave my friends a hug, telling them I'd see them at the dance. Emmett opened the passenger door of his red Jeep and said, "For you, my lady."

"Thank you," I said, climbing in the large vehicle. He got in and started up the truck, pulling away carefully out of the driveway. He sped up quite noticeably once my house was well out of view. I laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"I find it funny what people do when there are no cops around. Not that what you did was completely horrible, but still," I said.

"You know, the fact that your dad is a cop didn't even cross my mind until now," Emmett said, chuckling a little bit.

"I couldn't tell," I said. "Edward's house, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Is this your first time in a limo?"

"No, I was in one for my mom's wedding."

He nodded his head as we turned down the long driveway to Edward's house. I noticed we got to Edward's in only fifteen minutes, where it usually takes me a half an hour to get there. Emmett parked his Jeep next to Edward's Volvo.

"Wait here," he said as he got out of the truck. I was confused but stayed in the car. I realized Emmett wanted me to stay in the car so he could open my door for me. So all the chivalry at my house wasn't just showing off for my dad.

We walked up to Edward's house. I went to open the door, something I'd gotten used to doing since I was always over, when Emmett stopped me and knocked on the door. I laughed at him and opened the door anyway. Esme was on the other side, about to open it.

"Oh, Bella, dear, it's you!" she said, pulling me into a tight hug. "Why didn't you just walk in in the first place?"

"Emmett, here, stopped me," I said, moving back from her and pointing at my date.

"How come when I tried to walk in one day, you wouldn't let me come over for a week?!" Emmett asked, obviously upset at Esme's favoritism.

"Don't worry about that, son. Edward's in the living room with the others if you wanted to know. I need to speak with Bella before the limo arrived." Esme waved off Emmett.

"What's wrong, Esme?" I was concerned. I loved her as if she was a second mother and how hurt she looked worried me.

"That _girl_, or whatever she is, is in my living room."

I wanted to burst out laughing at Esme's words, but I did my best to contain my amusement and listen to her.

"I don't like her, but God knows that if Edward listened to me, Hell would have frozen over twice. I want you to watch him tonight. Not really him so much as that _chick_, because she is no good for my son. All she wants is the money to his name," Esme confided.

"Esme, how do you know that?" I asked, more concerned than before.

"A mother's intuition, dear, is a very strong thing," she told me. I'd never seen Esme upset like this before, and it hurt me knowing she wasn't her usual cheery self.

"I promise I will watch him, Esme."

"Thank you, dear. I think we need to join them before Edward gets suspicious."

We walked arm-in-arm into the living room. I noticed Lauren had an extremely short dress on with quite a bit of cleavage showing, and her heels made her look like a prostitute. She really had no self-respect. Esme asked everyone to pair up for pictures. I gave her my camera so I would have my own copy of pictures. She had everyone get on the staircase with their dates; the girls standing in front of the guys as the guys put their hands on the girls' waists. Esme then wanted to take pictures of people with just their dates. There were about ten of us, so it took a while.

"Limo is here!" Edward called after a friend of his and his date got their picture taken.

"Hold on! I want one of you and Bella on the staircase!" Esme countered.

Edward and I looked at each other, knowing that this would piss off Lauren, and also knowing that this was most likely his mother's intention. We still took the picture, walking halfway up the staircase once more, Edward helping me up along the way. Edward held me the way he had held Lauren, the way Emmett had held me. Esme took a few shots with both cameras then asked us to turn toward each other and hold hands. We listened, looking at the camera, my face growing warm and the feeling of almost a dozen pair of eyes on my back.

"Now, just this last one. Please, look at each other," Esme begged. I was enjoying this a lot. I knew Lauren was very pissed off right now, and I couldn't say I felt sorry for her at all. Maybe that was mean, but I didn't really care.

Edward and I faced each other, looking into each othe'rs eyes. There was something, something extremely intense in this moment that made me realize that I was in love with my best friend. Maybe it was the way his hair was always a mess no matter what he tried to do with it, or maybe it was his eyes, their intense one-of-a-kind green color. Maybe it had to do with the shape of his lips, that the bottom one was just a little but fuller than the top one, or maybe it had nothing to do with his impeccably good looks. Could it be the way he always seemed to care about me, sometimes more than my own father? Or how, no matter what his friends wanted, he always decided I was the person he wanted to have lunch with, hang out with outside of school and football, watch all of the stupid movies that came out and make fun of them later with. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that I loved him, and the fact he was looking at me as if he, too, was in love with me made my heart stop for a split second.

Before I knew it, the most exciting moment of my life was over, and Edward was helping me down the stairs and everyone was going outside to the limo. Emmett and I were the last to get in. I ended up with Edward on my right and Emmett on my left.

"Are you going to the after party?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm going to leave the dance with Jess and Angela, though," I told him.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"To get ready. I don't want to wear this dress there. It might get ruined," I replied. He nodded his head.

The limo ride was awkward. It seemed everyone noticed the exchange Edward and I had at his house. All I knew at that point was Lauren better not ruin my night. I could still feel her staring at me, but I tried my best not to let it bother me. I started hearing some people whispering, and I couldn't help but get paranoid and think they were talking about me. Edward turned on some loud rap music that I didn't know. It seemed to lighten the mood up a bit. After a while, everyone was singing and dancing in their seats. The only one that was still uptight was Lauren. It sparked a kind of evil happiness inside me, knowing that Edward and I simply taking a few pictures together pissed her off that much. She was the only one sitting down. She had her arms crossed and her bottom lip puffed out. I wish I could have taken a picture of her without coming across as a bitch.

We pulled up to a restaurant called _Bella__Italia_, and I knew instantly that we were in Port Angeles. I remembered seeing the same restaurant when I went shopping for my dress with Jess and Angela.

We got seated very fast since we were so early getting there. There were only a few customers inside, so whoever planned what time we would go eat was smart. I had never been to this place before, so it took me a lot longer than everyone else to figure out what I wanted.

"Just pick something already! It's not like it's rocket science!" I heard Lauren hiss. A few people made shocked sounds, as if they couldn't believe she'd said that. The sad thing was, I expected it.

"It's fine, here, get what I got. It's called 'mushroom and cheese ravioli.' It's really good," Emmett suggested, looking up from his menu to smile at me. I smiled back, mentally thanking him for sticking up for me and helping me out. I ordered what he said, not knowing what else was good.

The only people I knew were Lauren, Edward, and Emmett, so I didn't really talk much. I missed Jess and Angela. They always knew what to say, even in awkward situations like this.

Our food arrived quickly, considering how big of a group we were. We all ate, talking every now and then. I noticed that most of the girls that were there seemed a little standoffish toward Lauren. If she made a comment on something someone else said, they would all give her a nasty look or roll their eyes. Was it possible that she was the most highly disliked person at Forks High?

"Would any of you like dessert?" our waiter asked once everyone was clearly done with their food. Emmett looked at me questioningly, and I shook my head no. I was full and I didn't think I could fit another bite of food in my stomach without getting sick. No one else wanted dessert, either, so our waiter left to get our bill, coming back to give everyone their own check. When I went to pull out the $20 bill my dad gave me, Emmett intervened.

"No way, Bella. You're not paying for your dinner. Give me that!" He snatched my money out of my hand and shoved it back in my purse. He took my check and put it with his, along with his own money.

Everyone paid, and we all got back into the limo, heading toward Forks High. During the ride, everyone was more comfortable with each other, listening to music and dancing around again. Edward pulled me up into the sun roof, making me nervous but also giving me an excited rush. He yelled then he started coughing. I realized that a bug had flown in his mouth, which made me start laughing uncontrollably. He pulled me back inside the vehicle after that.

"That was _not_ funny, Bells," he said, still coughing a little.

"It's pretty freakin' hilarious if you ask me," I said.

"What happened?" one of Edward's friends asked. Edward gave me a look, telling me not to tell them.

"He decided to be a show off and yell, then a bug flew into his mouth," I managed to say without laughing. Everyone else burst into laughter. Even Lauren managed a weak smile.

When we arrived at the school, there were tons of people outside. I guessed that probably half the school was out there, waiting to get inside, if not more. A lot of girls had on dresses similar to Lauren's. I didn't understand why since it was early November and it could have been snowing outside with how the temperature was. Emmett seemed to realize I was cold so he gave me his jacket. I was thankful that my dress went down to my ankles. Unfortunately, my feet weren't so lucky. Strappy heels may be cute and fashionable but they were not meant to be worn at this time of the year.

As Emmett and I walked inside, I noticed the entire gymnasium was decorated into a winter wonderland theme. As you walked in, there was a silver balloon arch with a photographer on the side, taking pictures of people as they walked in. Right before she took the picture, suds would burst out of somewhere to create a "snow" effect. They had a makeshift stage and dance floor at one end of the gym that were both white and glittery. There was a DJ on the right side of the stage dressed all in black, playing music similar to what I heard in the limo. On the center of the stage were two elegant chairs, one with a crown and one with a tiara sitting on top that I assumed were for the king and queen of the dance. On the right side of the gym were long tables full of fruits, cakes, and cookies with a fountain in the center that had white chocolate flowing through it. There were also drinks on the last table. Tables with white, shimmery tablecloths were toward the back end of the gym. Each table had its own centerpiece that represented something from the winter season. There was a section, also in the back, that was roped off. There were two caricature artists sitting back there with a small line forming. It was picture perfect; I loved all of it. I took a few pictures of the decorations so my mom could see what a good job they did at decorating.

"Where do you vote for the king and queen at?" I asked Emmett.

"There's supposed to be a spot by the refreshments. I bet those punk ass freshmen forgot to set it out," Emmett said, rushing over to the refreshment tables, pulling me along with him.

"Hey, freshman, did you guys remember to set out the king and queen ballot box?" he asked one of the kids tending to the cookies. Fear flashed onto the boy's face as he saw Emmett standing before him. He frantically shook his head.

"Will you get it? Set it out right here, and make sure it looks nice," Emmett instructed the kid. He took off immediately.

"What was all that for?" I asked Emmett once he turned to me. I didn't like how he talked to the freshman kid.

"Nothing, really," he replied. I raised one eyebrow and crossed my arms in response. "I'm on Student Government, the Junior class secretary. The Student Body Government are the people who put together every school dance. This year, I decided to save the school some money and asked Principal Greene if I could get students to volunteer their night to help us out, that they would get volunteer hours in return."

"That's a good idea, Emmett," I told him. I still didn't like how he talked to the kid, but I let it go. I heard a familiar voice call my name and turned around to see Jess and Angela.

Angela was wearing a floor length, forest green dress that was strapless. It was hourglass shaped, and it ruffled and bunched up on the side for some added attraction. Her hair hung loose in ringlets and I could see sparkles in her hair. Jessica's dress was white and short, about mid-thigh, with a hot pink embellishment around her waist, and it was strapless like Angela's. She had her hair half up, half down with her bangs swooped to the side. The half that was down was wavy and the top half was in a bun. She had cute, little white flowers that littered her hair.

"Oh, you both look so beautiful!" I said. They thanked me, and we hugged each other.

"I can't believe you've messed up your hair already," Jess said, fussing with it. "What did you do? Stand in the sun roof?"

Emmett laughed as soon as the question left Jessica's lips, which told her she was right.

"Let me guess, Edward put you up to it?" she asked. Emmett laughed even harder, which confirmed her suspicions even more.

"Let me fix it," she said, messing with my hair.

"It'll be fine, Jess. It's going to get messed up anyway," I said.

"Not before we take pictures!" Jess said. "Come with us!

She didn't give me much of a choice since she pulled my arm. I grabbed Emmett's arm so he wouldn't have ended up alone. She brought us to the caricature drawing line. It was longer than it was when Emmett and I first arrived but it was still fairly short. Once it was our turn, we kept getting picture after picture done until all of us had one done with each other. We found a table that wasn't claimed yet and put our drawings and purses on it. There were a lot more people in the gym now, so we moved to the dance floor. Emmett and I danced a lot together. I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to dance so I just went to the beat of the music. I backed up against Emmett and started moving my hips to the music. After a few minutes, he put his hands on my hips and moved me closer to him. I guessed that meant I was dancing well. I danced with him for what seemed like forever.

I saw Edward for the first time since we had gotten to the school. He was sitting down at a table in the back with Lauren. It looked like she was completely ignoring him since she was paying more attention to the people at the table neighboring theirs than her actual date. I told Emmett I would be right back, deciding to save Edward from his misery. I sat down next to him and he jumped a little, apparently lost in thought.

"Having fun?" I asked him

"Not really," he said.

"I can tell," I replied. "Why don't you dance with me and some friends?"

He seemed to debate this. He looked at Lauren, who hadn't even noticed I was there, and then looked at me.

"What the hell?" he said, getting up. We went back to our friends just as a real upbeat song came on. The five of us all danced together, jumping around.

After a few more songs that I knew were played, the music stopped, and the principal went on stage.

"Great music, right?" he asked through the microphone. Everyone cheered in agreement. "I want to give a special thanks to Freshman Riley Biers for volunteering his night tonight to be your guys' DJ!"

More cheers and clapping gave Riley what he wanted. I did, too. I would have never guessed someone so young could DJ like that.

"Okay, settle down, settle down because I know you want to hear what I have to say next," he said. "Mrs. Goff, the envelopes, please?"

The Spanish teacher came up on stage and gave Principal Greene two white envelopes. "The King of Forks High's 2005 homecoming dance is... Edward Cullen!"

The loudest of any cheering and clapping happened at this very moment. I heard Emmett whistle loudly for Edward and Jess and Angela yelled Edward's name. I found it no surprise that he won. He accepted the crown that the school supplied and he took his seat in his throne.

"And now," Principal Greene continued. "The Queen of Forks High's 2005 Homecoming Dance is... Isabella Swan!"

Wait, what? Did I hear that right? He said I was the queen? How was that possible? I don't even remember being nominated.

"Bella, go on stage!" Angela encouraged as she and everyone else were clapping for me. I went, still very confused. Principal Green put the tiara on my head and gave me a bouquet of roses. I couldn't help but to smile, to think I had actually won something in my life. I'd never won anything before. I didn't know what I was supposed to do so I just sat down in the chair next to Edward.

"Congrats," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Were you even nominated?"

"I don't think so. How did I win, then?"

"I guess we're going to find out," he said, nodding to the crowd. I saw someone with blonde hair walking very fast toward the stage. It was Lauren.

"I _demand_ a recount!" she yelled. A few people in the crowd gasped at her, some booed, and others just laughed. Edward and I looked at each other, our amused expressions reflected in each other's faces.

"Excuse me?" Principal Greene asked.

"She wasn't even nominated! How did she win? I want to know how I lost to _Isabella__Swan_!" she screamed my name venomously, as if just the thought of me was poisonous.

"Come with me," Principal Greene said, taking Lauren off to the side. He stopped and turned around. He told Riley to play more music, then approached Edward and me.

"It would probably be a good idea that you two came as well, since this is _such_a big deal," he said very sarcastically. We followed him to an office behind the stage. Lauren, Emmett, and a few other teachers with in there.

"It's still coming up as Isabella winning," Mrs. Goff said.

"Well, count it _again_," Lauren said rudely. "Shouldn't her winning not even count since she wasn't on the court?"

"She has a point, you know," Mrs. Goff said.

"What should we do then?" Emmett asked. "It's not like I could control who put what on the paper."

"No one is blaming you, son," Principal Greene said. "Mrs. Goff, who won, excluding Isabella?"

I really wished people had stopped calling me Isabella and referring to me as if I wasn't even in the room. It made me feel belittled.

Mrs. Goff recounted her tallies. "It looks like it's a senior. Zafrina Kachiri."

"How is that even possible?!" Lauren shrieked. "I am the most popular girl in the school!"

"Apparently not anymore," Emmett retorted. Lauren stopped out of the office.

"I guess we get Zafrina and ask her what she wants to do. It's only fair since it's her senior year," Principal Greene said, leaving to find her.

"Eventful night, huh?" Edward asked.

"Totally," I said.

"I hate that this happens the year I'm in charge," Emmett said, clearly a bit upset.

"Bro, don't even say that. This whole shindig wouldn't have been possible without you," Edward said.

"He's right. You're the only one who has taken the school's budget into account. You got us a free DJ, free help for the snack bar, made the stage and dance floor at what cost to us? The price of some ply wood and giving students a few volunteer hours? You've done plenty," Mrs. Goff said.

"Well, I do _try_," Emmett said.

"You succeed," said Mrs. Goff.

Principal Greene walked back into the office with Zafrina behind him. She was a very tall, but a very pretty girl. She was black with caramel colored eyes and long black hair that was done in wide curls. She had purple eye shadow on that matched her purple and gold dress. She was ravishing, and I was a little bit intimidated by her.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Am I in some sort of trouble?"

"No, no. Just a bit of a miscount. It seems that Isabella wasn't even nominated for Homecoming Queen and you were. You have the most votes, so we wanted to ask you if you wanted to be crowned Queen. It's your senior year, which is why we're leaving it up to you to decide," Mrs. Goff explained.

"I think I should have it," she said. I had to admit, my heart sank a little. But the crown was rightfully hers.

"Isabella, any objections?" Mrs. Goff asked me.

"I agree," I said.

"Great! Bella, you can announce it," Principal Greene said.

I felt my face redden. "Are you sure?"

"If you want to, yes," he said. I thought about it. I got so nervous in front of crowds, I was sure I'd mess up somehow. I had the option of not doing it, but I felt I should do it.

"Yeah I'll do it," I replied.

"Awesome! Let's get this over with!" Principal Greene said. He led everyone out of the office. Edward walked on stage, sitting in his spot. Zafrina stayed out of sight. The music stopped as I walked on stage and everyone started cheering again.

"Hey-hey, guys!" I said nervously into the microphone. It felt weird hearing myself echo through the gym. "How is everyone's night going?"

Everyone yelled a series of "goods," "awesomes," and "greats."

"So, you're all probably wondering what the fit was about earlier, right?" I asked. A few murmurs in agreement were shared through the crowd.

"It turned out that I wasn't even nominated! Crazy, right? So Principal Greene and a few other teachers had to recount all of your votes! So, without any more delay, I give you your _actual_ Queen of Forks High's 2005 Homecoming Dance, Zafrina Kachiri!"

People cheered like they did for me, if not more. Once she walked up to me, I took the crown off of my head and placed it on hers. I gave her the bouquet of roses and stood back by Edward, unsure of what to do next. Zafrina gave and acceptance speech, which gave everyone another reason to yell and cheer. Did they ever get tired of doing that?

Principal Greene announced that the king and queen would have a dance together. They played a slow song, so I left in search of Emmett. I found him near the chocolate fountain.

"You look like you could use a dance partner," I said as I approached him.

"I believe I just found mine," he said, eying me in a way that sparked an unnameable feeling deep within me, but I liked it. He took my hand in his, leading me to the dance floor. We started slow dancing, which was romantic. I searched the throngs of couples for Angela and Jess and found them lost in their dates' attention.

"So how is your first homecoming dance?" Emmett asked me. I pulled my attention away from people watching and focused on my date.

"Well, it's definitely not what I expected," I said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Mostly good."

"That's good."

"And your night?"

"Oh, well, you see, I'm under a bit of pressure, since I put this whole thing together I keep having to make sure everyone who has a job is doing their job and the guests are having fun. I'm having fun, though; I'm with all of my friends, I have a beautiful girl as my date, yeah I'm doing great," he said. I blushed when he told me I was beautiful.

"Edward was right. You do blush a lot."

"Edward said that about me?" I asked, taken back a little.

"Yeah, he talks about you a lot." I knew my face had to get several shades redder. "It's obvious you like him more than a friend."

"What do you mean?" Emmett's accusation made me a little nervous. I didn't want my feelings for Edward to be that obvious.

"You know what I mean, Bella," he said. I looked to the ground to hide my embarrassment. Emmett pulled my chin up. "It's OK to like him. If I know anything, he likes you the same way."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's my best friend, my brother practically. He's never taken care of a girl like he has taken care of you. He told me he would punch me in the nuts if I fucked up your night. No guy threatens that without good reason. Trust me."

I giggled. "I think your nuts are fine."

"Oh, Bella, on the first date, already talking to me about my nuts, you naughty girl," Emmett said, jokingly. I hit him on the arm.

"You knew what I meant! Ha, ha, you don't have to worry about your nuts!"

"That's good to know, ha, ha."

We danced for a little while longer before Edward cut in.

"This is the last song so I believe it's my turn to dance with this lovely lady," he said. I smiled and Emmett left us alone, winking at me.

"So how's he treating you?" Edward asked.

"He's treating me well. He's very nice," I said.

"That's good."

"Yes. So where's your date?"

"I think she left, actually. I looked all over for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Such a shame."

"I agree. How does it feel to be dancing with a king?"

"So... Royal!" I said, jokingly.

"Damn straight!" he said. "Are you going to the after party?"

"Yeah, but not in the limo. Jess and Angela want to change first."

"Fair enough."

"Who's place is it the party is at?"

"Technically mine, but it's not even a house. It's an old barn hidden back in the woods that my dad bought for my brother and me to play in as kids when he worked close to that area. When we got older and he got a better job closer to home, it changed from a play house to a party house. Since then, my brother and I have added a bathroom, a kitchen, and a few doors with a security system."

"Wow. Sounds nice."

"Yes, it is. Sometimes I go there just to get away from everything."

"It's good that you have that place to go to."

"I feel lucky to have that place. A lot of people call me spoiled because my dad bought it."

"I don't consider you spoiled."

"I'm glad you don't think so, but some people beg to differ."

"Well... Fuck them."

"Well, looky here, Bella Swan can cuss!"

"I know how to cuss! I just don't very often."

"Apparently." As soon as Edward said that, the song ended and the lights came on. Nearly everyone groaned, as they knew that meant the dance was over.

"All right, Eddie, you had your turn," Emmett interjected.

"'Eddie'?" Is this new?" I asked, noting the nickname I'd never heard before.

"Don't get any bright ideas, Bells," Edward warned. I smiled at him.

"I should get going. I need to get my stuff and find Jess and Angela," I told Emmett.

"I can go with you. It's no problem," Emmett said, walking with me to the table we put our stuff on earlier. None of Jessica's or Angela's stuff was taken so I decided to wait at the table for them. They arrived not long after I got there, all sweaty and out of breath from dancing. We gathered our stuff and went to Jessica's car. Emmett gave me a hug and held the passenger seat door open for me.

"I'll see you and Edward soon!" I told him. He smiled, waved at me, and closed the door. Jessica started up her car and drove away from the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me by writing a review! They're so much better than winning homecoming queen! <strong>Also, if you review, I always reply to it, so if you have anything you want to tell me, feel completely free to do so.<strong>**


	6. The Best (and Worst) Night of My Life

**A/N: Hey! So this was quite a long time from my last update! To give you all the skiv, I just went through 2 months of boot camp and now I am learning my job while in the USAF! Oh, I also got MARRIED and I have the coolest last name ever now (HENESY)!**

**So, without further adu, here is the fifth chapter of TNSTAABF! BTW, this chap, and most likely all further chaps, are not and will not be Beta'd (Ain't no body got time fo dat!) so any and all errors are my fault :\ But please ignore any errors you may find and enjoy this chap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The Best (and Worst) Night of My Life**

**EPOV**

"It amazes me how disgusting people are," I said once I saw a used condom under one of the tables in the gym. "I mean, seriously? They couldn't have waited until after the dance?"

Emmett saw what I was complaining about and he started to laugh. "Not everyone has a place in the middle of the woods that Mommy and Daddy never go to. You should have seen the look on your face. It was great, I wish I had a camera. But quit your bitching and finish cleaning. I'm ready for a blunt."

I had to agree with him on that. I was ready to end this night on a huge case of memory loss. I planned on smoking, drinking and getting my dick wet tonight. I hadn't had any attention since... Well, not for a while. Tonight had every last nerve in my body on edge. I already hated large crowds so the dance wasn't really my scene. I did my best to zone everyone unimportant out but Lauren fucked that up when she had to be a brat about not winning homecoming queen. She made Principal Greene recount all the votes and she still ended up losing. My favorite part of the evening was when Bella, my _Bells_ won – well, illegally won – homecoming queen. If anyone deserved that shit, she did. She was such a good person and was nice to everyone. She looked great on stage, too. That blue dress she got for the dance fit her in all the right places; blue was a good color on her. She was always beautiful to me but in her blue dress, she looked magnificent. It took everything I had in me to refrain from kissing her. I wanted her to be mine so bad but she obviously didn't feel the same way about me.

It took us an hour and a half to clean the gymnasium. Principal Greene agreed to give everyone that helped volunteer hours for it. The limo ride was lame since Bella wasn't there. At least Lauren wasn't in the limo. We got to the barn around one in the morning. Luckily no one had arrived yet. When we approached the barn, I stood back for a minute, admiring the work my brother and I put into the place. We pretty much changed everything about it, the only thing making it look like a barn was the shape of it. Over the years we changed the chipped red paint to a brown color that would blend in better with the trees. Since it was a barn, there were originally no windows or normal doors, besides the huge window upstairs in the loft. Jasper and I had a large missile-proof window put in so it was nearly indestructible. We had to add a wall to seal up the area where a farmer would have pulled his tractor in, and to close off a second entrance. We had French doors installed, which I thought was too fancy, but it was what Jasper wanted so I went along with it.

We rebuilt the loft completely because all of the wood was rickety and rotted out and we had intentions of putting a kitchen beneath it. We changed the loft into a bedroom, which only my brother and I have the key to it. We didn't do anything spectacular to it, just put a bed, a closet and a bathroom in it. For the kitchen, we had some type of stone installed for the floor and countertops. We also had cabinets installed along the wall. We put in a full size fridge in, an island and a small pantry to store some food and such. We had a water line put in, which took forever, but was well worth it. It allowed us to have toilets and put in a shower in the bedroom. There was space for an entertainment area so we got couches, a TV, a stereo with speakers set up all over the barn. We added a bathroom when we had a few failed attempts of parties. We really hadn't thought that one out. My brother decided to get a security system installed after someone broke in and stole all of our alcohol. We were pissed too, because it happened right before our end of the school year party. We had no idea why they decided to take all of the alcohol but didn't take the thousands of dollars worth of electronics. We summed it up to a homeless person. There was plenty of them that lived on the outskirts of the woods, hiding from the cops.

It was even colder outside now than it was at the school since the barn was pushed back further in the woods. I disabled the alarm system and let everyone inside. Emmett went straight for the freezer, where all the alcohol was.

"Whoa, Em, don't you think we should turn the heat on in here first? Possibly some music?" I said.

"Oh... Yeah. It is pretty cold in here," he said, turning on the space heaters.

"Dude, my balls have shriveled up," I told him.

"Did not need to know that, but thanks for sharing. Hey, are you making your famous tea?" Emmett asked.

"Definitely."

I left the barn to turn on the fire pit. I heard music which meant someone decided it was too quiet. I went back inside to change my clothes and get the drinks set up. Emmett had already gotten the keg out and was just putting the tap in when I walked in. I made a variety of drinks for everyone to choose from, as well as my Long Island Iced Tea. It was everyone's favorite because it didn't taste like there was any alcohol in it and it got you fucked up fast. I hadn't even finished making all the drinks when Emmett let some people from school in. Looked like we got to the barn just in time.

I made sure I said hello to everyone, making the rounds, sipping on some beer. I kept looking towards the door, hoping to see Bells walk through, but an hour and a half into the party, I gave up and admitted to myself that she wasn't coming. I got a cup of the tea I made and went outside where Emmett was chatting up two cheerleaders near the fire pit. I pulled out a bag of weed and put it in my grinder so it would be super fine. I pulled a gar out of my jacket pocket and began to roll when something blue caught my attention. I looked to my left and saw my Bells. She was wearing a blue dress, much different than her homecoming dress. It was lighter in color and much, much shorter. I had to say I was a little upset that she was wearing such a short dress and such high heels. It wasn't her style at all. My dick, on the other hand, had other thoughts.

"Hey," I said to her and her friends once she got close enough to me.

"Hey," she replied.

"Well you two are fucking intelligent," Jessica said.

"Says the girl who is failing Remedial English," I retorted. Yeah, I hit her good. She made a face at me, displaying her irritation, and left with her arm inside Angela's.

"Take a seat," I said to Bella, patting the chair next to me.

"Um.. Well," she stuttered. I looked at her and realized she probably couldn't sit down because of the length of her dress.

"Right. Well, uh..." I fumbled. I had clothes here she could wear but no shoes. I got up, putting my weed in the bag and went into the locked room. I grabbed two flannel shirts and went back outside. I laid one of the shirts on the chair and gave her the other one.

"For you to cover up your legs so I don't have to beat the shit out of anyone for looking up your dress tonight," I told her, sitting back down. She still hadn't sat down so I looked at her. She looked a little scared. "I'm kidding, Bells, geez, sit down already."

I wasn't kidding. Not really.

She sat down, nearly falling from the combination of her stilettos and the soft dirt.

"Do you smoke?" I asked pulling my bag of weed back out. She shook her head vehemently.

"Oh, right. Cop's daughter." She seemed instantly offended at that remark. I wasn't sure why but she hadn't said anything to me but "hey" since she got here. I was concerned what had her so tongue tied. I finished rolling my blunt, lighting it up and taking a long drag. I offered it to Bella, who looked at it questioningly. After a minute or so, she took it gingerly out of my hand. I had half a mind to tell her to take it easy since I was sure it was her first time smoking but I didn't. As expected, she sucked in a little too hard and started coughing immediately. I couldn't help but laugh as I took the joint back from her.

I moved my chair closer to her, then took a hit. Bella was coughing hard, her eyes all watery. I handed her my cup of tea, telling her to sip it since it had alcohol in it.

"This is really good," she said once she calmed down. He voice was a little raspy.

"Thanks. Everyone says that. You wouldn't believe how much alcohol is in it even if I told you," I said. "This time, when I exhale, I'm going to put my lips really close to yours, okay?" I want you to inhale as I exhale."

"Okay," she said.

I took a long drag from the blunt, keeping the smoke in my mouth. I turned to Bella, putting my lips about a half inch from her mouth. She parted her sexy lips and I blew the smoke in her mouth. Somehow it turned me on seeing the smoke that was once in my mouth enter hers. She looked so beautiful taking in what I gave her. I had the strongest urge to remove the small amount of space between us...

No, I couldn't do that. She was my best friend. I moved away from her, watching her exhale. "Better?"

She, nodded, smiling. God, I loved her smile.

"So, how was your first homecoming dance?" I asked. She wasn't talking much and I didn't like it. She always talked to me.

"It was a lot of fun, but I don't really have anything to compare it to," she said

I gave her another shotgun. "Hold that one in as long as you can. Do you think you'll go to prom?"

"Probably," she said after a minute or so. "I mean, as long as I win prom queen and get to keep the crown."

I laughed at her joke. I wasn't sure if it had to do with the fact that I was stoned off my ass, tipsy or that Bella said something sarcastic. It was probably all three factors. She was blushing from God knows what. Whatever it was, it made my dick throb. I didn't understand what was happening, why she effected me so.

"Did you ever find Lauren?" she asked. I got slightly depressed. Lauren was the last person I wanted to talk about, especially with her.

"No, but I'm sure she's around here somewhere," I said rolling my eyes. She laughed, light and carefree. I looked at her, noting that her eyes were squinty and she had a goofy grin on her face. Yep, she was stoned and she still looked amazing.

We sat and talked for a while as I finished my blunt. She was more open when she was high, at least that's what it seemed like to me. Cotton mouth hit me after a while and I realized I never offered Bella her own drink. I felt dumb, but still offered her one. She nodded, standing up. She almost fell so I reached out to catch her. Electricity surged through me when she fell into my arms. I quickly put her back on her feet, keeping a hand on her to prevent her from falling again as we walked inside.

I went into the kitchen and poured Bella a glass of the tea, emptying the jug.

"This is what I gave you earlier. The tea that is 'really good,'" I said, handing her the cup. She started chugging it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You don't want to do that. Alcohol, remember? You'll make yourself sick." I laughed as I got a cup of beer. "I know cotton mouth sucks, but it will go away eventually."

She blushed. "Sorry. I've never drank before. This is all so new to me. My life wasn't like this back in Phoenix."

"Welcome to Forks," I said. We both smiled like idiots.

We stood by the kitchen for a while in a comfortable silence. I watched her for a while. She was watching everyone else. I wondered what was going through her mind; her facial expressions changed as often as her eyes scanned the room. She looked up at me, catching my gaze.

"Would you like a tour?" I asked. I had no idea why I asked that. I felt stupid immediately after saying it. She laughed and agreed.

"Well, this is the party area and the kitchen is behind us," I said nervously. "There is a half bathroom back there for all the lightweights that come through here."

"What's up there?" she asked, pointing to the loft.

"That? Well, that... Do you wanna see?"

"Yeah," she replied, finishing her tea. She was going to regret finishing it so fast in the morning. We walked up the stairs, me guiding Bella. She wasn't very graceful in the first place so I didn't understand why she wore heels to the party. However, she looked sexy as hell in them. _Stop it, Edward._ My sub conscience told me. I really shouldn't have been thinking about her like that.

"Only my brother and I have the keys to this room. No one else is allowed in here."

I unlocked the door and let us in. There was a king size bed under the huge window that gave you a view of the trees and part of the night sky. There was a closet, which had a lot of my clothes in it, and a bathroom off to the right.

"_Mi_ secret _casa, es tu_ secret _casa_," I told her.

"This is so cool!" she said, her words slurring. She went to sit on the bed and took a nose dive for the floor. Luckily, I caught her and placed her on the bed. She really needed to be more careful. I didn't know how I was able to catch her twice in one night with how fucked up I was.

"Whoa, Bells, let's take these things off. They don't seem to be doing you much good," I said, helping her on the bed, taking her heels off.

"Oooh," she cooed.

Did she have to sound so seductive? My dick was literally going through Hell.

"I bet that feels a lot better. You didn't look too comfortable in them," I said, massaging her feet.

"Mhmm," she said. She sat up, eyes low, and a huge smile on her face. She moved closer to me, the electric feeling intensifying. We both leaned forward at the same time, our lips meeting. I had to stop us. We both were fucked up, I couldn't take advantage of her like this.

_Oh, yes you can,_ my dick told me. I pulled at the denim of my crotch to make my hard on less noticeable. Not that it really mattered.

Her mouth on mine, it felt so... right. I didn't want this moment to end, not for anything. We moved back further on the bed and I put my weight on her, our kissing intensified, and I put all of my passion into kissing her. This was my Bells. This was a side of her I've wanted to see for a long time. In this moment, I knew I loved her and would do anything for her. Her hips started grinding against my erection, which was pushing so hard through my jeans it hurt. I wanted Bella so bad, more than anything or anyone. But I knew she deserved much better than this from me. I searched within me for all of the self-control I could find. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. I would pull away from her and she would just pull me back. She had undeniable strength somehow. She gyrated her hips and started moaning. She needed to watch her mouth.

She pulled my shirt off and I couldn't stop her. Instead, I just slipped off her very tight dress in retaliation. We searched each other's bodies, becoming familiar with their shapes. Oh, her curves! I unsnapped her bra and threw it across the room. I didn't hear it hit the floor, or anything for that matter. I was too mesmerized by Bella's perfectly shaped breasts. They were a little smaller than my palm and were so soft and beautiful I wanted to taste them. And I did. I sucked and bit and twirled my tongue around her nipple on her right breast. I wanted to know how this effected her, I _needed_ to know.

As if she read my mind, Bella let out the most seductive moan I'd ever heard. It was loud, deep and full of pleasure. I wanted to hear her moan again. I sucked harder on her right nipple. I felt her writhe even faster underneath me. She moaned louder and louder, gripping my hair in her fists. I continued to taste her flesh; I moved to her other breast as I massaged her other nipple gently with my thumb. I moved down to her navel, placing kisses all over her body. I could smell her arousal through her very skimpy underwear. I pulled them off and inhaled deeply. I noticed she was completely shaved. My dick throbbed harder, wanting to be inside of her. It had to wait because her scent made my mouth water. I licked her from pussy to clit. Damn it, she tasted so good. She was extremely wet, possibly more wet than any girl I had ever encountered.

She moaned loudly and that was when I decided it was time. I slid a finger between her lips and into her. Holy fucking shit, she _was _wetter than any girl I'd ever met! She began to moan again and I pulled my finger out and put it in my mouth to taste her again. Damn it, she tasted so fucking good. I positioned myself and put my tip in. I gasped at the same time Bella let out another moan. I pushed myself in slowly, leaning over her. Holy shit, she was so tight. Tight, but not too tight. _Perfect_. Our breathing quickened and her moans grew deeper as I moved in and out of her slowly. She really seemed to love it, as she was moving her hips in a circular motion, which sent me through the roof. She knew exactly what to do. I started moving faster and faster and her moans grew louder and louder. Bella, oh, my perfect Bells! The way she sounded when I pleased her made me move faster. She was screaming, but in a pleased way, then my name slipped through her teeth and it was over. The way she said my name so loud, yet so breathy and sexy tipped me over the edge and I came inside her pussy. I kept pumping myself inside her until I grew too soft. I stilled myself and laid my sweaty form on top of her. She was sticky with sweat as well. I kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her lips. I moved to her left side.

"I love you so much, my Bells," I said to her. I fell asleep not long after that...

~*v*~

I woke up sometime in the early morning with a horrible headache. I sat up, looking around. The room had a dim blue haze to it. The alarm clock on the bedside table read 6:57. I saw someone else laying in the bed next to me. Then the events from a few hours ago came back to me. I realized the person sleeping next to me was Bella. Oh, no. I looked at her; she had a smile on her face. I got up quietly and went to the bathroom. There was some ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet and I popped a few, hoping that would help. I washed my dick off, seeing as there was dried cum on it and it was uncomfortable as hell. I put on a pair of boxers and went back to bed. I couldn't believe I had sex with my best friend. I had no idea what to do. I rolled the worst blunt ever, but I didn't care as all I cared about was getting high. I needed to feel better. I needed to figure this shit out...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa, there. Hold the phone. Edward say what? I guess you'll have to find out next time...**

**Btw, if you leave reviews, I always reply (unless Anon) and as a promo I will give you a "teaser." But only if you review :)**


	7. Present Day

**A/N****: So this chapter spices things up! If I haven't gotten your attention after you read this chapter, I have failed you. But I know that won't happen ;)**

**Please review as this chapter, I feel, needs A LOT of feed back!**

**No Beta so all mistakes are mine, as per usual. Enjoy! **

**Update (11/11/13 1:30pm): I noticed an inconsistency between this chapter and a previous chapter after I already posted this, so I edited it a little more.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

**Present Day**

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in my living room flipping through my old high school yearbook when I saw him. It had been five years since I saw his face. I was overwhelmed with love and hatred all at once. My heart melted like chocolate and then hardened like adamantium. It was Edward Cullen. He was in the generic senior portrait pose; black jacket, white button down under the jacket. His emerald-green eyes were what really caught my attention. I would recognize his eyes anywhere.

I put my yearbook away, regretting bringing it out in the first place. There was a reason I never looked at the thing; I didn't even know why I still had it. I didn't want to think about Edward. He was so sexy with all that bronze, messy hair that always stuck up everywhere. His intense green eyes that made me forget everything when I looked at him. That body of his that was chiseled perfectly in every way possible. Yeah, that man was pure sex on legs.

I needed to stop reflecting on my past. That was so long ago and it was all over now. Edward had made it very clear to me that he didn't want anything to do with me. My best friend, Alice, was the one that told me I shouldn't worry, that things would work their way out in the end. She sounded like my mom whenever she told me that shit.

My phone rang, playing the Harry Potter theme song. Ironically, it was Alice. It was almost as if she knew I was thinking about her or something.

"Hello, beautiful. How are you on this hot day?" I said as I answered. It had reached a whopping 124 degrees today.

"I'm doing well, just around the corner," she replied.

"Great! I'll grab my purse and meet you out there?"

"Yes, please!" she said, hanging up. That was Alice, sweet but to the point.

I grabbed my black-and-purple zebra stripped purse from the couch and locked up my one bedroom apartment. I knew Alice was coming around the corner before I even saw her. Her brand new Audi Coupe had a fully equipped sound system and I could hear Kesha's _Crazy Beautiful Life_ coming from her car. That bitch loved Kesha.

She stopped the car, turned down her music and rolled down her extremely tinted window as I was walking out to greet her. I could feel the coolness coming form the car's air conditioning system.

"How much?" she asked, peering out from the top of her Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses all sexy like.

"Whatever your mom costs, multiplied," I replied, walking around to the passenger side and climbing in.

"Clever. So where are we going?"

"I was thinking Dum Gai Sushi?"

"Oh, someone is in the mood for sushi! I like!"

She took off towards my favorite restaurant. I was lucky to have a friend like Alice. She loved to celebrate every little thing and I needed that in my life. She helped me break out of my comfort zone and now I am able to do things that I never would have thought possible 6 years ago.

We met in college in Florida. I moved to Tallahassee to be with my mom after graduation. I was offered a full ride to Florida State University for a business major so I took it. Alice was my roommate. My first impression of her was when I first moved into the dorms was shocking. Her half of the room was pink, decorated with magazine clippings of outfits and different kinds of makeup, and she was working on my half of the room, which was a dark blue color. I froze in the doorway, not sure if I had the right room or not. She bounced toward me, telling me that we were going to be great friends and that she hoped I liked the color blue. It was ironic because blue was my favorite color.

She was from Mississippi and had a full ride for business, just like I did. We became fast friends, like she said we would, and then soon, inseparable. Instead of going home to her family for the holidays, she stayed with me and my mom and step-dad.

After applying for what seemed like every job possible, we both had jobs lined up at Benjamin Cairo Technology, Inc., located in the heart of Phoenix, Arizona. I wanted to go back to Phoenix badly. I was sick of the cold in Forks and I hated the humidity Florida had, so I was glad my job ended up being in my hometown. We started there right after we graduated college, which was about three months ago. We were receptionists for Benjamin Cairo IV. It made us feel pretty special since there were only four spots available out of hundreds of applicants and we were _both_ chosen. There were two other girls that he hired but they ended up working as receptionist for another part of the building. We were Mr. Cairo's personal receptionists. When I got my first paycheck I thought it was wrong, thinking that there was no way I was given $1,285.25 just for one week of work. Mr. Cairo informed me that it wasn't a mistake, that it was, in fact, my weekly pay. I almost died.

It felt good to be in Phoenix again. Forks really made me hate the rain. And the cold. And grey skies. There was none of that in Phoenix. There was hardly ever a cloud in the sky. Alice parked her car and we walked up to the sushi restaurant, turning heads as we walked, holding our heads high with confidence. We got seated at Dum Gai right away. We usually went there every week but Alice recently found herself with a new man in her life and our weekly girl dates turned into real dates with Jasper Whitlock, a firefighter in the city. He was sexy as hell, especially in uniform. He has a slight southern drawl because he was from Texas, which Alice found absolutely adorable. He had many scars from his job, from climbing in and out of burning buildings and getting burned by random things, but Alice swore they only added to his "sexiness."

I didn't understand it. They only had been together about a month and she swore she knew he was the one. I didn't want to second guess her, because she had the best instincts out of anyone I knew. I just had no clue how she knew so early on in their relationship.

"What are you gonna get?" Alice asked.

"The Yummy Roll and the Ocean Queen Roll," I said.

"Never stray from the regular," she replied, all-knowing.

"I know what I like and I stick to it. Besides, how could you _not_ like a deep-fried sushi roll?" I said. Alice just rolled her eyes. She was one of those people who felt sushi was just raw fish, seaweed, and sticky rice. She loved it but always refused to try the stuff I got. We ordered our rolls and glasses of saké.

"So, any new men in your life?" she said, changing the subject.

"Nope. Same as it's always been," I said, a little on the sad side. It was my 23rd birthday and I still never had a boyfriend. Ever. I've been on lots of dates, but none of them ever worked out. It was either just a hook up or the guy was just too much of a jerk.

"I think things might change for you."

"How do you know?"

"Please, Bella, it's _me_. When am I ever wrong?"

"Never."

"OK, then, please just trust me. I have a... _feeling_... that you will have someone soon enough."

"Well I'm glad you're optimistic."

"You should be, too," she said right as our sushi arrived. "Let's toast!"

"Alrighty," I said, pouring each of us some sake into our tiny teacups.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Alice chimed.

"Happy Birthday to me," I said, tapping my glass to Alice's and tipping back the tiny teacup.

**~*v*~**

"Bella, you look great and you know it!" Alice was trying to boost my ego. I knew I looked good in the skimpy, strapless red dress with black stilettos. It was classic. I had my makeup and hair done like a 50's style pin-up. I looked sexy.

"Of course I know it. I have you as my hair and makeup professional, don't I? I couldn't do this kind of shit without you."

"Oh, shucks, Bella. You know just what to say to take my breath away."

"Seriously, though. Why didn't you go to school for fashion and design?"

"I didn't want to turn something I love into a job. I want to love doing hair and makeup and decorating things, not hate them. I feel that I would start to hate it if I did it every day."

I understood that. I loved to cook but for the same reasons, I didn't go to culinary school.

"Are you ready and everything?" Alice asked.

"Woman I was born ready!" I said.

"Then let's get out of here! I'm ready for a drink already."

"You're a fucking alcoholic."

"Says the alcoholic."

"It takes one to know one."

We giggled as we left Alice's apartment, which was a few buildings away from mine. We were going to Eclipse, a club a few miles from our apartment complex, to celebrate my birthday. We were friends with the owner so we got in for free all the time. We took a taxi because we both were planning on getting fucked up tonight. I also planned on getting fucked silly. We pulled up to the front of the club and noticed how long the line was. It wouldn't matter for us; we always got in, not matter how long the line was. Alice paid for the cab and we walked up to the front.

"Hey, Jake," I said to the very tan, tall and muscular bouncer standing by the podium outside the club.

"Hey, Bella! Hey, Alice! It's good to see you out here tonight. Planning on getting plastered?" he asked.

"Why else? Especially when there's a reason to celebrate!" Alice cheered.

"And what might that reason be?" he asked.

"It's Bella's birthday!" Alice told him.

"Oh, really?! Well happy birthday, Bella!" Jake congratulated, pulling me into a huge hug.

"Thanks, Jake. We'll see you inside?" I asked.

"Of course. I have to buy the birthday girl a drink," he said, pulling the pretty red rope aside, letting us in.

Jacob Black was cool. He was a year younger than us, working his way through his architecture degree. He just started his senior year in college. He turned out to be the little brother I always wanted. At first, he had a huge crush on me. I had to admit, he was insanely attractive, but there was nothing there, not even a little bit. He took me out on a few dates, but it never escalated. He realized it as well so he stopped trying to pursue me.

Once we were inside, we immediately went up to the bar. Alice ordered our drinks; one Sex on the Beach and one Cosmopolitan. We stayed near the bar, scoping out who was there. My eyes scanned the packed place. It was hard to see around everyone. People were either dancing like crazy or running up to the bar to get drinks.

"Ooh, Alice, look at him, over there!" I cooed. I pointed to my left toward the stage at a guy dressed in what appeared to be dark jeans, a black and white graphic t-shirt and a sports coat. The style suited his slightly scruffy beard and short blonde hair. He was staring in our direction. He was extremely attractive and I wouldn't mind him buying me a drink. I smiled at him, he smiled back. I diverted my attention far enough away from him so I could still see him out of my peripheral. I didn't want to seem_ too_ interested in him.

"Bella, he's coming over here!" Alice whispered.

"I know, I can see him," I replied. I looked to my left and he was right by my side. He got there fast.

"Hi," he said. His voice was mellow. Not to deep, not too high.

"Hello," I replied.

"I saw you and your friend over here all dressed up and couldn't help think you both looked like you could use some company," he said.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked.

"It is."

"And who might be giving us said company?"

"James Witherdale."

"Of Witherdale, everything incorporated?" I said, trying to sound seductive.

"Yes, well, if you count everything incorporated in jewelry related things."

"Is that it? Well, good luck to you."

"I would like to buy you both a drink, if you don't mind." he suggested.

I looked at Alice. She seemed hesitant but accepted the offer.

"Great. It looks like I'll be getting you a Cosmo," he said taking my glass. "And I'll be getting you a–"

"Martini, dry," Alice said, giving a small laugh. "I like to change it up."

"Got it," James said, smiling and turning to the bar behind us.

"Alice, why did you get a martini? You don't like them," I said.

"Listen, I have a weird feeling about this guy. I have a hunch so just go along with it and act like everything is okay. By the way, don't give him your real name."

I was scared. Alice was never wrong with her _feelings _before. James returned with the drinks, still smiling. "Here you are, I hope you enjoy them. I'm going to go get myself a drink."

"Thanks!" Alice said, taking her drink. She looked at her drink quickly and then poured it in the trash can behind her and then whispered, "Don't drink your drink, just pretend to," to me.

James returned with a beer in hand. "Well, you must've liked your drink," he said, noting her empty glass.

"I did! Bella, do you like yours?" she asked me.

"It's a bit stronger than I like but that's okay," I lied. I was a bad liar so I hoped that James believed me.

"Would you like another one?" James offered.

"I think I'm going to have to use the restroom, actually," Alice said.

"But that's a party foul once you start drinking," James joked.

"I was never fond of urinary tract infections so I think I'll pass on that one," she said. "Bella, do you have to go?" she asked.

"I do, actually." Which was true, I did have to go.

"Maybe we'll save you a dance?" Alice asked James.

"Of course," James replied.

"Great! See you later," Alice said, pulling me into the woman's restroom across the club. Alice sat down on the couch while I did my business.

"Okay, Alice, what gives?" I asked after I washed my hands. I was a little annoyed, but mostly scared.

"My drink was blue when he handed it to me. The martini I got should have been clear. He put some sort of roofie in it," Alice said.

"Really, how do you know?" I asked.

"I read an article about it once and it said something about clear drinks turning blue if someone puts a specific kind of roofie in it. It's possible I am overreacting but to be honest, I don't think I am."

"I'm glad you caught that, though. Even if you are wrong it's better to be safe than sorry," I said to her.

"We need to stay away from him," she said.

"Should we tell a bouncer?" I suggested.

"We could, but I don't know what good it would do. Let's just avoid him for now," she said, looking at her phone. "Hey, my cousin is in town! He said he's... here! He's in the club! Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure! Can't be as bad as the guy that just tried to drug us," I said.

"My cousin is a sweetheart," Alice said, getting up so we could go back out on the dance floor.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Emme–Oomph!"

I saw it coming right as we exited the bathroom; Alice wasn't paying attention when she left the bathroom and she walked right into this tall, brawny guy. He nearly knocked her on the floor, but he managed to catch her.

"Who's name is Emmett?" the guy asked.

"Speak of the Devil!" Alice shrieked. "We were just talking about you!"

"Oh, really? Two girls talking about men in the women's restroom? I bet there's a couch in there and everything, isn't there?"

"Oh, hush! Bella, this is my cousin, Emmett; Emmett, my best friend Bella!"

"It's nice to finally meet you," he said, holding out his hand to shake mine, giving me a familiar look. "Although I feel we've already met."

I shook his hand,getting a feeling that I had already met him before. "I have the same feeling."

"Where did you say you were from again?" Emmett asked me.

"I didn't, but I am originally from here. I moved to Forks, Washington my junior year of high school," I told him.

"Holy shit, I took you to homecoming that year!" Emmett exclaimed.

I let what Emmett say to me sink in. He was best friends with Edward in high school. "That's right, you did! How have you been since then? I fell out of touch with pretty much everyone since then," I explained.

"Really? You and Jessica were so close!" Emmett said.

"We were, but I just eventually got sick of her shit. All she cared about was making Lauren love her," I said.

"That's gross," he said.

"Exactly. Have you talked to Edward since then?" I asked. They were really close, even when I stopped hanging around him.

"Nope. Dude ended up taking off right after graduation. I haven't seen him since," Emmett said, a small amount of tension hanging between us.

"How crazy is it that you guys went to high school together?!" Alice asked.

"I know, it's such a small world!" I said.

"Well how about I buy us all some drinks?" Emmett asked.

"You know what I like," Alice asked.

"Of course I do. Bella, what would you like?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't want to be rude," I said. I though Emmett was really attractive, especially now that he was older and had more defined features. I wanted him to do a lot more than buy me a drink.

"I insist. It is your birthday, isn't it?" Emmett asked. I gave him a questioning look. How did he know it was my birthday? "Alice told me."

"I'll have a Jack and coke," I said.

"Classic," he said. He ordered our drinks and I drank mine down fairly fast. I was ready to find out all about how Emmett McCarty had been since high school. He grew into a rustically handsome style and kept his infamous large build. He looked like he worked out often, which was what he did back in high school. He had a mustache and his beard was styled in a thin line along the edge of his very prominent jaw. His eyes were as blue as ever, which contrasted against his slightly spiked dark hair. His broad shoulders were inviting and I just wanted to hold onto them while I rode his–

"Would you like another drink?" Emmett asked, pulling me out of my stupor.

"Oh, um, yes, of course!" I said.

"Do you want the same thing?" he asked.

"Surprise me," I said.

"I know just the drink," he said.

"I can't believe you guys knew each other!" Alice said.

"I know! How odd is it that he ended up here?!" I asked.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I only started talking to him when we graduated college and out of all the times I mentioned you, he never said anything!" she explained.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Emmett asked.

"You," I said, staring him down. He didn't say anything; his attention was all on me. Oh, yes, Bella was getting some tonight.

He closed the space between us and handed me my drink. I took it from him without taking my gaze off of him.

I started sipping in the drink seductively. I knew how to get what I wanted. I wasn't very aware of my surroundings. Emmett had pulled me onto the dance floor and Alice was nowhere in sight. Maybe I remember her telling me Jasper was there? I don't know. I couldn't stop looking into Emmett's captivating eyes.

We danced until the club closed for the night. I walked outside with Emmett. The sidewalk was packed; all clubs in the area closed at the same time.

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away from Emmett.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I screamed. I was pulled around to face James. His sports coat brushed to the side when someone passed him which exposed a black gun in his waistband. Fear struck through me and I froze. I didn't know what to do.

"Let go of her," I heard Emmett say behind me.

"Or what?" James taunted.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care. All I care about is you letting her go. If I have to, I will call the cops."

All I could see was James's face. I saw him panic at Emmett's words. As soon as panic struck his face, he recomposed himself and let me go

"We don't need to go and do that," James said.

"Good choice," Emmett said as he pulled me to his side. We backed away slowly until the crowd filled the spot between us and James. Emmett hailed a taxi. I was still in shock so Emmett had to help me in the cab.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett ask not long into the cab ride.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you need something?"

I thought about that for a second. I was fine, just really freaked out by James. There as something about this encounter that made me feel like I was going to see him again. That feeling scared the crap out of me.

"When he grabbed me, I saw a gun in his waistband," I said, my voice a little shaky.

"Well, it's not illegal for him to have a gun on him. In the state of Arizona, you don't even need a permit."

"He gave me a weird vibe."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he gave me a weird vibe, too."

"So," I said, changing the subject. "Where did you end up after high school?"

"I started college at NYU but dropped out when my dad died. My mom decided she needed to get out of Forks. She sold her home and moved out to the city with me. I got a job at a police station out there, attended their academy and I've been a cop for the last... Well, almost 4 years now,"

"Do you like being a cop?" I asked.

"It was the best choice I ever made. I really wanted to be a detective, though, which is why I am in Phoenix," he said.

"Did you get a job as a detective out here?" I asked him.

"I did. I start on Monday," Emmett said.

"What possessed you to move all the way across the country?" I asked.

"I thought it would be cool to be near my cousin. We didn't see each other a lot as kids so I really would like to change that," he said.

I didn't believe that was his whole story, but I let that one go.

"Aw, that's sweet! Where are you staying?" I asked.

"They have me in a hotel while I look for a place to stay. I found a place; I just need to get the keys. I should be moved in before the weekend is up," he explained.

"Do you need any help? I'm sure Alice and I could help you out if you needed it!" I offered.

"I'm sure you two have better things to do than help out me this weekend," Emmett said.

"Yeah, right. Let me see what she and Jasper have planned and I will let you know," I said.

"Alright, that sounds good," Emmett said. The taxi stopped in front of a hotel. "This is me."

"This is me, too," I said. It was cheesy but it made Emmett laugh. I laughed, too, preparing to pay for the taxi, when Emmett stopped me.

"No, I'm paying for this. Keep your money," he said.

"What? Why?" I asked. I was perfectly capable of paying for the taxi, thank you very much.

"It's your birthday, isn't it? You shouldn't have to pay for anything on your birthday," he said, paying the fare.

"You've got a good one there, Miss," the cab driver said, making me smile. I saw Emmett smirk a little.

We got out of the cab and we took the elevator up to his hotel room. He held the door open for me to step inside. It had your standard bed, TV, mini fridge, chair in the corner, a closet, and the typical cheesy hotel wall paper. The greatest aspect of the room was that it had a balcony with a view of the entire city. It was late, or early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it, so there weren't very many lights on, but I could only imagine what it looked like during the day.

"Would you like a drink?" Emmett asked, opening the mini fridge.

"I think I've drank enough tonight," I said. I was starting to sober up but I still felt tipsy. I sat on the edge of the bed so I wouldn't embarrass myself by tripping.

"In that case," Emmett said, pulling something out of the fridge. "You'll need some water."

Emmett moved closer than necessary to me, handing me the bottle of water. I took it from him, setting beside me. There was about an inch of space between us now.

"I don't think I will need this bottle of water very much," I said, my breath a little shaky. He took my face in both of his hands, kissing me passionately.

My head went foggy. Everything I did from that moment on was pure instinct. My hands found his shirt and I didn't waste any time taking it off. I pulled on it as hard as I could, hearing buttons fly across the room. Emmett unzipped my dress then pulled it all the way off. I kicked off my pumps as he pushed us back on top of the pillow top. I unbuttoned his belt, pushing his pants down. He groaned and thrust himself against me at the same time. I moaned loudly into his mouth, feeling his hard dick press into my panties. It had been so long since I had that sort of tease that I was sure that the comforter underneath me was soaked.

Emmett kissed my breasts and worked his way down to my belly button, where he dipped his tongue. It was so sensual, it made me writhe underneath his touch.

"Oh my God, Bella, you smell so _good_," I heard Emmett say breathlessly.

I thrust my pelvic towards him in reaction to his words. I was pretty sure that he ripped my panties off of me, which turned me on more somehow. He licked, then moaned. He licked again and then began sucking on my clit. I was bucking my hips; my hands were on his head, pushing his face into my pelvis more. It seemed to turn something on in him because he began sucking and licking my pussy faster than I thought was humanly possible. It was a kind of pleasure I almost couldn't take; I had to have screamed at the top of my lungs and I was out of breath. He slowed his pace, moving down further to taste my juices.

"Shit, Bella, you're so _wet_." I took that as a compliment.

I lifted myself up a little so he could get a better angle. He was moaning more than I had ever heard a man moan before. He had to have found some sort of control because he stopped and looked up at me.

My cheeks were definitely red, there was no way they weren't with how often I blushed, and my hair was probably a little crazy at this point. He kicked off his boxers, put on a condom and laid on top of me, and we wrapped our arms around each other. I felt his warm dick on top of my clit. It was driving me crazy staying still and not making him fuck me. Still, I laid there, waiting for him to make the move. I could smell my pussy on his breath, which oddly enough didn't turn me off. He started kissing my neck, then moved on to nipping at it. It turned me on more, but I had no idea how that was possible since I had never be _this_ turned on in my life. I scratched his back hard with my nails. I hoped I drew blood. It woke something inside him; the next thing I knew he thrust himself inside me.

I yelled in pleasure. I hadn't had a man inside me in too long. He paused for a second and I drank that feeling in. He was so big inside me and I loved the feeling of him being there. I tightened myself around his cock. He moaned so hard I thought he was about to come right then and there. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed himself into me as hard as he could. I wanted him to do that to me a hundred times over. And he did. I felt him do the same thing again, only his speed increased slightly each time. He pulled on my hair and sucked on my neck while I fucked him back, moaned and scratched the shit out of his back. He moved his mouth down my collar-bone and to my breast. He kissed and sucked his way down to my nipple. Emmett circled his tongue around my tit, filling up the last bit of room I had left in my pleasure reservoir. Then he full on sucked on my tit, causing me to explode. I was moving around more and was screaming louder and more exaggerated. I felt my pussy contracting around his dick as he pumped faster and faster inside me. I pushed my hips against him every time he slammed into me, increasing the intensity of my climax. By the time I calmed down, Emmett had just reached his own culmination. He rolled over, pulling me on top of him. We laid there for a while, completely content in the moment, the memory we just created. And what a great memory it was. I fell asleep some time later, entirely happy, relishing in the feeling that was practically foreign to me.

**~*v*~**

_Emmett_. He was all I could think about. Emmett was going through my mind all the time. What we did together was going through my mind all the time. We had sex. _A lot._ We were always getting it on; anywhere, any place, anytime; in my Audi, in his Jeep, in his apartment, in my apartment, in the changing rooms in the mall, in the office on Mr. Cairo's desk… Basically, if there was a place it could be done, we did it. And the _positions!_ Emmett taught me things I could only _dream of_.

Sex with Emmett was amazing, yes. But no matter how many times I thought over how often he made my legs shake, I couldn't help but realize that there was something missing.

We had been together about a month and a half. Getting to know Emmett was an experience in itself. He was the funniest guy I had ever met and he had the best ideas for dates. He was the perfect guy; always held the door open for me, never let me drop a dime when we were on a date, and he always told me I was beautiful. There was passion, but I knew the passion was only lust, and there was only one thing I could do about it.

I saw Mr. Cairo come out of his office with a stack of folders with papers in them. "Bella, I need you to file these for me."

"Sure! No problem!" I said, taking the stack of papers from him. It was nice to have something to do other than answer the phone. It was Monday so there was extra work to do. People call and leave messages for Mr. Cairo over the weekend so Alice and I have to call all the people back and figure out what they needed from him, or if they needed him at all, and scheduled them accordingly. On top of that, we have the usual phone calls that come in daily; the press wanting to interview Mr. Cairo, his wife calling, people wanting us to tell them when their shipment is going to arrive, people wanting to order things over the phone, etcetera. On Mondays, Alice and I would have to take separate lunch breaks because of the work overflow from the weekend.

On the days we have to file paperwork, which are usually Mondays, we have a process we have to through. First, we have to put the file information in the computer. We put the information in by the person who ordered the products' last name, first name, their company, if applicable, and the order slip. Once we were done with that we have to go down the hall to the master file room and file the folders by last name.

There were a lot of orders I had to put into the computer. I started noticing similarities between a few orders on an item I wasn't familiar with. A lot of orders for an item labeled "Gen-2_Passive." The names on the orders weren't the same, but the company name was.

_Witherdale Inc._

Where had I heard that name before? I knew that name. I decided to write down the name of the item and the name of the company on file. I had a very weary feeling about this whole situation. The same feeling I had when James – _Holy shit! _I knew I had heard of Witherdale, Inc. before! That was the company James said he worked for! What did James want from Cairo Technology?

I took the files down the hall to be filed. The room was empty, which gave me the chance to look through other files on James' company. I put away all the folders in their appropriate sections and started looking for anything related to Witherdale, Incorporated. The most common name used in the orders was a "Laurent Louis" so that was where I started. I looked through the "L" files, trying to see if there were any orders placed by this guy in the past. There were a total of 27 files in Laurent's name, not including the 12 I filed today. I couldn't look at all the folders; Alice was going to be back from lunch soon and Emmett was on his way here to pick me up for our lunch date. I was definitely going to have to come back in this room soon.

Alice was just saying good-bye to Jasper as I was approaching the front desk.

"Hey, Jasper. Long time, no see," I said.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he agreed. "We all will have to get together soon."

"Definitely," I said, giving him a hug.

He left and Alice and I sat back at the desk.

"So how was lunch?" I asked.

"It was nice. We didn't go anywhere fancy, but it was still amazing. He always knows how to make the simplest things so enjoyable," Alice said.

"And you always know how to make me want to vomit," I said.

"Oh, hush," Alice said, pushing me. "Any plans for lunch today?"

"Emmett should be here any minute," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh," Alice said, sounding disappointed.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't seem very excited about that," Alice said.

"I am. I like spending time with Emmett."

"But?"

"But I just don't think he is the one. He's perfect in every way possible except I don't get butterflies in my stomach when I see him anymore. We do amazing things together, every date is better than the last, he is insanely chivalrous but I just can't find the feeling I got when we started dating," I spewed out.

"I knew it," Alice said. I looked at her because I expected her to be really mad at me for stringing her cousin along. I was surprised when I saw she had a consoling look on her face. "I knew it the entire time. When I told you I had a feeling about you finding someone soon, I knew it wasn't going to be that night, so I was surprised when you and my cousin hit it off so well. I was really more surprised that you put yourself out there like that. But I didn't tell you because you deserved to have that kind of fun. You needed to let off some steam, especially since I haven't been around you much. And for God's sake you needed to get laid!"

I couldn't be mad at Alice. She was right, I hadn't been laid in a long time. I probably turned into something of a bitter bitch when she and Jasper started dating.

"Could you help me, Miss? I'm looking for a beautiful woman, most likely in some sort of amazing outfit and high heals, brown hair and brown eyes. She has a wicked smile and a laugh that will knock you on your ass because you'd have never heard something so entrancing," someone said, standing at the desk. It was Emmett. He was such a charmer. If any girl had a guy say that to her, she would instantly swoon. For me, I just felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. Why did he have to be so great?

"Hey! I'm glad you're here!" I said, trying to fake my excitement. I walked around the desk to give him a hug. I peaked at Alice, who wasn't fooled by my acting. "Where did you want to go?"

"I was going to let you decide," Emmett said.

**~*v*~**

**Emmett POV**

Bella was so beautiful. She always looked good, even in my t-shirts. They swallowed her because she was so tiny. She laughed all the time and always brought a smile to my face. I had never felt anything quite like this before. The only problem was, there was something missing. She was the most amazing being I had ever met, which was why today would be the hardest day of my life. I was going to break up with Bella Swan.

I had no idea how I was going to do it, especially with her sitting across from me looking so delicious, but I knew in my gut it had to be done. She ended up picking a local pizzeria near her building. We both had been here once before, it was our third date. We had just gone horseback riding in the mountains and were on our way back to my place when she claimed she was craving pizza and it was the first place I spotted. They had the closest thing to New York style pizza in this area that was edible.

I decided that our twenty-minute awkward silence had been long enough so I brought up what was on my mind. At the same time, Bella thought it was time for her to bring up what she was thinking, too. We both laughed awkwardly.

"You first," I told her.

"Alright," she said, letting out an exaggerated breath. "So, things with us have gone pretty great, right?"

"They have. I love spending time with you," I said, immediately regretting my use of the word "love." Bella made a face and tension hung over us with such intensity.

"And I, with you. But I have to admit that there is –"

"–'Something missing'?" I asked. She blushed.

"Yeah," she said, drawing the word out. So her feelings were mutual to mine. Well, that sure takes a load off of a man's mind.

"I've felt the same way, to be honest," I agreed. She looked skeptical, but went along with it. "I have the best time with you than I have ever had with anyone else but I just can't seem to find that... _spark_."

"Really?" she asked, looking hopeful. "Because I am having the same issue."

"Really?" It was my turn to be hopeful. I couldn't believe how this was going.

"Really. I don't want to break up with you because you're such a great guy, but I know I am not the right person for you."

"That's exactly how I've been feeling," I said. "So, we mutually break up?"

"That's what it looks like," she said, looking like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. I couldn't lie; I felt the same way.

"Well, did you want me to take you back to work early?" I asked. "You still have a half hour left."

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you about something else," she said. She seemed serious, so it sparked the detective side in me.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was had to file some papers today before you came to get me. I noticed a lot of them had the same item on them that they purchased from Cairo Technology," she said.

"What was the item called?" I asked.

"'Gen-2_Passive,'" she said. She wrote it down on a napkin so I knew how it was written. I was definitely going to look this up later.

"Any idea who was buying this item?"

"There were a few different names on the orders but the most common on was 'Laurent Louis' and the company that was buying them was Witherdale, Incorporated."

"Wait, 'Witherdale'? As in that prick that grabbed you the night we met?"

"Yes. How did you know his name?"

"I may have done some research on the guy and his company." I had followed him, learning his habits and eventually, learning his name.

"Find anything?"

"He took over the company two years ago from his father, after his father had a heart attack. He was put in a juvenile detention center when he was 16 for possession of cocaine, then again at 17 for possession and intent to sell. He hasn't been arrested or even given a ticket since. He's kept a clean record for eleven years now. The company primarily sells high-end jewelry, so depending on what he is buying, it may be necessary to his products. I will find out for you, though."

"So it isn't weird that a jewelry company is buying large quantities of something from a technology company?" she asked.

"The thought had crossed my mind, but I looked up how much some of his items cost, such as, his watches. They cost anywhere from one to five grand a pop. I could see him needing certain things from a technology company for his watches. But, since we don't know what he is buying, we can't exactly start assuming things," I explained.

"I see. I just want to know what he is up to," Bella said, sounding interested and a little worried.

"I do, too," I said.

We left the pizzeria and were about half way to Bella's work when I noticed a familiar black SUV behind me. Well, 'behind me' was an understatement; this guy was full on tailgating me. I had seen the same SUV with the same prick following me for the last two weeks. I must've appeared a little anxious because Bella asked me what was wrong.

"I think I am being followed," I said.

"What?" she said, looking in the side mirror. She gave up, probably not being able to see anything with the way I had my mirrors angled. "So what makes you think that?"

"I've seen a black SUV and some guy with crazy hair every where I go. I've seen him at my apartment, outside my precinct, on our dates. It's like this guy has nothing better to do," I said, aggravated. I looked in my mirror again and he was gone. "He's gone now but I swear if I see him again I will break check that mother fucker."

I dropped Bella off at the front of the building, not wanting to go inside and deal with Alice's interrogation. She always knew whether something good or bad happened and I don't think I could deal with that shit at this point and time. Bella and I promised each other we would talk soon. I hoped we would, but I secretly felt like we wouldn't.

**~*v*~**

**Bella POV**

I was just coming out of the elevator when Alice was motioning for me to hurry up. I got to the desk as fast as I could. I had a lot I wanted to tell her, too.

"So guess what I found out?" I began.

"Hold on a sec. There is an insanely sexy man in Mr. Cairo's office as we speak! He is dressed in a _perfectly_ tailored black suit and has the most mesmerizing green eyes I've ever _seen_!"

"Really? I can't wait to get a glimpse of him!" I said.

"Trust me, you'll be having more than just a glimpse," Alice said. I smiled, logging back into my computer. "So, how was your lunch break?"

"Well, we sort of –" I stopped talking as soon as Mr. Cairo's office door opened. I heard that voice. _That voice. _That voice I hadn't heard in more than five years. The same voice that made me go into a depression. The same voice that made me cry myself to sleep every night until I left Forks. That same voice that I fell completely in love with.

And then he was standing five feet from me. Five. Fucking. Feet. All six feet and three inches of him. I wanted to kiss him and punch him all at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm... So what is that pesky James up to?<strong>

**I am pretty sure that you all have figured out who the guy following Emmett is. If you haven't you should soon enough ;)**

**Until next time!**


	8. The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You

**A/N****: And now... The Prologue comes into play!**

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and subscribed to the last chapter. I always get so happy when I get the email that someone has commented on my fic!**

**Not Beta'd, as usual. Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You**

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked with a venomous glare on my face.

"Looking for you, Bella," He said with a smile that made my panties wet.

"Me? Why would you be looking for me?" I continued with the questions. I wanted to know why, after 5 years, this fucker wanted anything to do with me.

"Look," he said, ignoring my question. "I know our friendship fell apart after high school. There's something I wanted to tell you."

If I wasn't so angry with him, I would have noticed the butterfly in my heart flapping its wings at that last statement. "Well too bad. I don't want to talk to you, look at you, or even sense your presence. Ever. _Again_."

He looked hurt for a second, and then he composed himself. "Bella, I hardly think that is the case."

It wasn't.

"It is," I lied.

Edward smiled, almost laughing. He knew when I was lying. There was no way I could get around that.

"Here's my number, give me a call when you change your mind," he said, leaving a strip of paper on the desk and walking out of the reception area.

"He's a confident one," I heard Alice say. I wanted to respond, tell her that he was always cocky, but I couldn't even move.

I was stunned. Completely and utterly stunned. Edward Cullen was in Phoenix. I really wanted to run after him and tell him that I was sorry and wanted to catch up, but I couldn't... Not after what he did...

~*v*~

It had been a week since I had my encounter with Edward. I still hadn't called him, and I honestly didn't want to. Having Emmett and now Edward come back into my life had me feeling more nostalgic than ever. I found myself looking at things I kept from high school; my diary, a yearbook, photo albums, notes that I passed with friends during class. I found one of the journals I kept my senior year, looking for a specific entry. I needed some kind of release, some way of venting without actually talking to someone. I looked through the notebook, finally finding the entry I had been looking for...

~*v*~

_October 4__th__, 2007_

_3:34 pm_

_Today was a great day! Edward and I are becoming even closer. We've been friends for a while now and we've been through so much, but I wish he would stop avoiding what I know he feels. Ever since the party I went to last year at his place, he has been so protective of me. He saw Mike Newton talking to me today and freaked out on him. Not that I cared; Mike was a total douche-mover. All I want is for Edward to be my boyfriend, as silly as that may sound. Everything with him is so intense; just the slightest touch makes me go crazy and makes me feel things that I never felt before in my life. I've been thinking about bringing it up to him tonight. He is supposed to come over and study with me for the biology test we have tomorrow._

_3:58 pm_

_Holy crap! I just checked the mail and I had two huge envelopes waiting for me! I opened both outside because I couldn't wait! I got in to both Washington State and Florida State! And Florida State was offering me a full ride on a business scholarship! I couldn't wait to see Edward and see if he got in to both as well!_

_8:22 pm_

_I haven't stopped crying since Edward left. He betrayed me. __He__ I can't stop crying. Why do I love him so much?_

~*v*~

I started crying at the memory, remembering how heartbroken I was. I couldn't let Edward back into my life. It was too hard and I really didn't know how to do that. I knew I needed Alice, though. She and I definitely needed some girl talk.

I called her, hoping she wasn't busy with Jasper. To my surprise, she wasn't with him, so I asked her to come over and help me deplete my liquor cabinet. She obliged, telling me she wanted to taste the White Zinfandel I bought the other day. I put it in the freezer so it would get cold, waiting on her arrival. I wasn't lucky like Alice was; I didn't have a porch or a backyard. I don't know why I didn't try to get an apartment with a backyard. I had a nicer living room than she did, though. It was bigger than hers and had huge windows. I had a brown and tan theme going on; brown couches, tan paint on the walls, brown and purple pillows on the couch and curtains to match. I had a chocolate brown coffee table in the middle, which was decorated nicely with three wine glasses turned upside down. There were fake purple flowers inside the wine glass and purple candles resting on top.

Alice arrived and we got comfortable on the couch, wine in hand.

"So, are you going to finally tell me about Mr. Sexy that showed up at work last week?" she asked as soon as she sat down. Alice didn't like to waste time.

"Did I ever talk to you about high school? Like, the people I hung out with or anything?" I asked.

"Not really. You may have mentioned a few things. I think I remember you telling me that you got crowned homecoming queen when you weren't even on the ballot," she replied.

"Yep, and then they took it from me and gave it to someone else," I said.

"What? That's stupid," she said.

"I didn't care much. But that wasn't why I asked," I said.

"Oh?" she said.

"I asked because 'Mr. Sexy' is someone I knew in high school," I said.

"Are you serious? You knew him in high school and never dated him?!" Alice seemed shocked.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to date him, it was that he didn't want to date _me_," I said.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe, but go on, and don't stop until you've finished," she demanded.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. This was the first time I had ever talked about what happened between Edward and I. "Alright. So, I moved to Forks from Phoenix in my junior year. I met Edward and we became really close, really fast. I was so different back then. I wouldn't go out of my comfort zone just to ask a guy out, no matter how strongly I felt about him. And I have _never_ felt anything as strong as my love for Edward.

"He had me from the moment he told me to ignore some douchbag in our class. Everything about him pulled me in; his smile, his eyes, his cologne. He invited me to a party that took place after the homecoming dance. I never smoked a cigarette in my life up until that point, let alone drank alcohol. He got me high for the first time, too. Everything I had never done before, I did for the first time with him that night. He kept giving me shotguns, which really helped me loosen up. I was in stilettos for the first time, not to mention the shortest dress I'd ever been in and it was less than 30 degrees outside. I was so out of my comfort zone before we smoked. We had a fire to keep us warm, but it really didn't help much. He brought me inside and got me a drink. It tasted just like iced tea and I had cottonmouth so I chugged the drink. He told me I shouldn't do that or I would get sick. I trusted him so I slowed down on the drink. I began to feel really excited, even though everything around me was spinning. That was when I knew I had intense feelings for him. That was also probably when I first fell in love with him. Maybe the alcohol and drugs had something to do with it, but we had spent so much time together, even though I had only known him for a few months. I felt like I _really_ knew him.

"Anyway, he gave me a tour of the place. It was an old barn that he and his brother renovated. We went into the room they added. It was where the loft would have been in the barn. What they had done to the whole barn was really spectacular, but the room they added was amazing. I really wish you could see it; it was unlike anything you'd have ever imagined.

"Not ever having alcohol before and finishing off a Long Island Iced Tea as fast as I had, I was totally wasted. Regardless of how drunk I was, I was completely aware of the fact that I kissed him. I wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone so beautiful, inside and out. Our kissing continued, which turned into our clothes coming off and we ended up having sex. It wasn't just sex, though. It was more than that. I don't know if it had anything to do with the fact that it was my first time, but it was more than just sex to me. Soon after, I fell asleep in his arms; it was the best feeling in the world. I felt so safe, so cared for, so… _protected_.

"The next morning was hell. I woke up, surprisingly with no headache, but that was the least of my worries. Once everything from the last night came back to me, I started to freak out a little. I mean, I just had sex with my best friend! There were a million questions flowing through my head and I didn't know what to do. I decided to get dressed, and go home. I promised to myself that I wouldn't let what happened affect our relationship and pretend that I didn't remember."

"So you lost your virginity to him but didn't want him to know?" Alice asked.

"Yes. That probably sounds a little immature but I didn't know how to handle it. I don't know if that was the right choice, but it was the choice I made. From that point on he was different toward me. He wouldn't drink if I was drinking and he became more protective over me. It made me think that he really wanted to be with me, but I was always too scared to bring it up," I explained.

"So, what made you two stop being friends? What made you hate him so much?" Alice asked. We were on our second bottle of wine, enjoying the girl talk, even if it wasn't a light topic.

"At the end of our junior year, it was Edward's idea that we apply to all the same colleges so we could go to school together…"

~*v*~

_Edward and I were sitting with our backs against a big tree in my back yard. It was sunny out, a rare occurrence in Forks. When it was sunny out, I always made sure I took advantage I could of the bright, open sky._

"_Are you sure Edward? You want to go to the same college as me?" I asked him, wondering why in the world he wanted to be with me so much._

"_I think it would be a great idea, actually," he said._

"_So where did you want to apply to?" I asked, the thought of being with Edward through college making my stomach do flips._

"_Well, I think I should pick a school and you should pick a school and we apply to those," he suggested. "You first."_

_I thought for a second, feeling the rays of the sun beam through the tree branches. "Florida State University. My mom lives a couple hours from there and I hear they have a decent business program."_

"_Florida would be nice, but I think I want to go to Washington State," he said._

"_So what if one of us gets into all of them and the other only gets into one? I asked._

"_We go to the one that the other person got into," he said, sounding like he had this all planned out…_

~*v*~

"So, I am guessing he didn't go to either of the schools you two picked together?" Alice asked.

"You've got that right," I said. "We were about a month into our senior year, awaiting replies from the colleges we applied to…"

~*v*~

_I heard a knock on the door just as I had finished pulling the items I needed to make dinner for Charlie and I. I knew it was Edward, so I yelled and told him he could come inside. I stopped what I was doing to show him my college acceptance letters._

"_Edward, did you get anything in the mail today?" I asked, barely able to contain my enthusiasm._

"_No, I didn't, why?" he asked, rather glum. I was too excited to really notice anything so I just continued._

"_I got accepted to Washington and Florida State! Can you believe this? We need to celebrate!" I said, grabbing his hand to head out the door. He yanked his hand back from me._

"_Will you just calm the hell down?!" he yelled. Something was wrong; Edward never yelled, especially at me._

"_What, Edw–"_

"_Look, I'm sorry for yelling like that," he said, walking closer to me. I took a step back._

"_Edward, what's going on?" I asked, afraid of what he might tell me._

"_We won't be going to the same school," he said._

"_What? What do you mean?" I asked, my lower lip starting to tremble; fear engulfed me._

"_What I mean is that I got into another school, okay?" Edward said, avoiding eye contact with me._

"_What school? Why can't you j-just b-blow it off and go to sc-chool with me? I mean, that was the p-plan, w-wasn't it? To g-go through college t-together?" I asked, not being able to control my stuttering._

"_It was the plan, Bella," he said. He didn't call me Bells. Edward always calls me Bells. "But plans change. If you would just calm down and let me explain why I have to go to Harvard–"_

"_You applied to HARVARD?! You applied and got accepted to Harvard and didn't even think to ask me if I wanted to apply, too?!" I screamed. Tears were flooding down my cheeks. I was shaking with anger and betrayal and downright distrust. He didn't trust me enough to tell me he was planning on applying to an Ivy League school. He didn't care. _He didn't care.

_Edward was trying to interject but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear his pathetic excuse. "No, Edward! You didn't want to go to college with me, just admit it! If you had, you wouldn't have applied to such a prestigious school without me!"_

"_Bella, I didn't have a choice! If you would just let me explain!" _

"_NO! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, EDWARD! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!"_

_Everything was crashing down; my entire world felt like it was over. I was on the floor, hyperventilating and I was crying uncontrollably. Edward was still standing in the kitchen. I couldn't quite see his face, but I was sure it reflected something not too far from shock. I continued crying, not noticing anything else. I finally heard the front door slam, letting me know Edward had left. I managed to find the strength to climb the stairs and lay in my bed. I was heartbroken and I didn't know how to stop crying…_

~*v*~

"Do you think you may have been a little dramatic, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Maybe I was, but I don't really know for sure. I just remember wanting to talk to him about being together and then everything blew up. I was 18 years old with raging hormones so it's not too far of a stretch to think that I was overdramatic," I said.

"If it was the beginning of the year, how did you two go through the rest of the year with each other?" Alice inquired.

"He tried talking to me for a while, but I didn't want to hear it. I gave a friend of mine, Jessica, a short version of what happened and she kept Edward away from me for the most part. Every time he came around I started crying; it was an instant reaction. It went on like that for a month or two, but he eventually just gave up. I sort of shut everyone out at that point. Jessica eventually stopped talking to me and Emmett still talked to me every now and then. He actually forced me to go to Prom with him, giving me the excuse that I needed to have some fun. After that, graduation happened and we all just sort of fell out of touch. Well, up until now, of course," I explained.

"Are you okay now, though?" Alice asked.

"Maybe. I thought I was, but you never know until your past comes back to bite you in the ass," I said.

Alice started to say something, but my phone rang, interrupting her. I saw on the caller ID that it was Emmett.

"Hello?" I asked. I was pretty sure I knew why he was calling me.

"Hey, Bella, you'll never guess what I just found out. Will you have lunch with me tomorrow so I can tell you? I'd rather not talk about it ever the phone," Emmett said.

"Definitely!" I said, my mood changing. I was extremely curious to see what Emmett had found out from the information I gave him.

We hung up and Alice was giving me a curious look. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know! You and my cousin are still talking after you broke up a week ago?! Are you two still hooking up?" Alice had let the gossip floodgate open up. Too bad her instincts weren't right this time. Our differences aside, Emmett was still a good fuck and I would get in bed with him anytime.

"No, it's nothing like that. I found out something that may interest you about the company we work for."

"What did you find out? And why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Alice shrieked, punching me in the arm. She was really good at that.

"Owe! Geez, chill out, Alice! I didn't tell you because I didn't have the time and I didn't want to seem crazy. But since Emmett found out more information, my hunch was right," I explained.

"So what was it you found out?" she asked again.

I explained everything I found to Alice, which really wasn't much. I told her about the suspicious orders and what it was Emmett was looking up for me. She didn't really seem interested until I told her it was James's company that was buying everything. We talked a little more and finished off the second bottle of wine. I was walking Alice to the front door when she turned to me and told me that I should give Edward a second chance. I was so shocked by what she said I just stood there. She continued to tell me that I needed to put everything that happened five years ago behind me and move on. She left, giving me a lot to think about.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Now that you know what happened all those years ago, do you think Bella was over dramatic or do you think she acted appropriately? More to come!**

**Also, If I don't get the next chapter out by Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and everything else I am not aware of! Oh, and Happy New Year! (: **


	9. Let the Hard Times Roll

**A/N****: MERRY CHRISTMAS (: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not Beta'd, as usual. Hope this answers some questions for you, as well as brings up a few more ;) Let me know what you think and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Let the Hard Times Roll**

"Thanks for doing all of this research," I said.

"I was more than happy to do it for you," Emmett said.

"What was it you found out?" I asked, taking a bite of my burger.

Emmett and I met up at a burger place near the police station he worked at. Neither of us had ever been there before, but we were impressed by the tasty burgers they had. The only complaint I had was that the redhead waitress we had came over to check on us every five minutes.

"Well, I tried searching on the internet for the item that James is trying to buy and something actually came up," Emmett said.

"Any idea what it was?" I asked.

"Have you ever heard of tracking devices?"

"What, like GPS?"

"Sort of. The information I found is about RFID. 'Radio-frequency Identification.'"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"RFID has been around for years. Instead of satellites, this piece of technology uses radio frequencies to track things."

"What kind of things?" I asked, taking a bite of my burger. Our waitress came over again and I got her to go away by talking to her with my mouth full.

Charming, Bella," he said sarcastically.

"Just answer my question," I said, taking a sip of Pepsi.

"Essentially you could track anything you wanted to."

"Anything… Like, a shipment?"

"Sure. A few articles I read even mentioned that they could be inserted into humans."

"Do you think that James is buying tracking devices to put in humans?"

"I really don't know. It's far fetched, but I'm going to find out."

"Does James have a criminal background?" I asked as our nosy waitress came back around. I stared at her until she turned around. Emmett ignored me this time, answering my question without missing a beat.

"I checked but the only thing that came up was a possession of cocaine. Not a good charge, but not something that goes along with buying tracking devices. I mean, how do we know he isn't worried about the jewelry he sells getting sent to the wrong person? For all we know, that could be why he is buying them."

I pondered that for a bit, finishing my burger. Emmett had a good point; there was no way to prove that he was using the tracking devices for illicit activities. It didn't matter how many times it turned it over in my head, I still had a terrible feeling about this whole situation.

"Let me know if you find anything else out?" I asked Emmett. He nodded his head, pulling out money for our meal.

"You know you don't have to do that," I said.

"I know I don't," he said, the redhead taking our bill. She was annoyingly close to us the whole time. She brought Emmett his change and we walked outside.

"I don't know what is going on, but I don't like it. It's giving me a weird feeling," I said.

"I agree. I really hope this whole thing is nothing but I have a gut feeling that it's going to turn into something really bad, really soon," Emmett said. I saw him look past me, so I turned around to see what he was looking at. It was the same black SUV that was following us last week. I could see someone with wild hair inside; hair that looked remarkably like Edward's.

"Not this prick again!" Emmett yelled, walking toward the vehicle.

"Emmett, no! Come back!" I yelled, even though I knew it was no use. The SUV took off before Emmett got half way to it.

"I really wish I knew who that fucker was!" he yelled. I couldn't blame him. If someone was following me, I would be pretty pissed off.

"I know who he is," I said, looking directly into his eyes so he would know I wasn't kidding.

"What?" he asked, incredulously.

"Come sit with me in my car," I said. It was really windy and it was messing up my hair.

"Who is he, Bella?" Emmett asked as soon as we closed the doors.

"I don't know for sure, but I think its Edward Cullen," I said.

"You're lying," Emmett said, disbelief all over his face.

"No, I'm not. He ended up at my building talking to my boss last week," I said, recalling the memory.

"If it is him, can you find out why the hell he is following me around?"

"Sure, if I decide to talk to him."

"You don't want to?"

"I was the one that ended our friendship way back when, not him."

"Oh. I thought he did."

"No, he didn't," I said shortly, attempting poorly to not let my emotions slip through. "I have to go. Thanks for lunch."

Emmett got out of my car and I left as fast as I could, having 10 minutes to be back at work. Traffic wasn't bad, thankfully; I got back to work in the nick of time.

"Have a good lunch?" Alice asked.

"Of course," I said, logging back into my computer.

"Have you called Mr. Sexy yet?" Alice implored.

"No, I have not. I'm still… processing everything," I said. She nodded her head and went back to her work.

I was having a hard time trying to get over everything that happened between us. It had only been one day since Alice told me I should give him another chance but when it came to Alice, she expected everything to happen right away. I didn't know how fast I could put my feelings aside and actually have a conversation with Edward. I probably picked up the little piece of paper he gave me a dozen times, not to mention I dialed his number a few times. He ended up answering at one point when I couldn't hang up fast enough. Hearing his voice was… mesmerizing. I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the right words to say. Regardless of me not talking, I had a feeling he knew it was me calling him.

It was a normal day at work; I was answering the phones and Alice was putting customer information into the computer. I needed a reason to go back into the Master File Room so I asked Alice if I could file the paperwork for her.

"Absolutely! I hate going in that room, it gives me the creeps!" she said, handing me the files. There weren't as many as last time so I couldn't be in there long. I grabbed the papers that needed filing, a notepad and a pen and went down the hall. I filed everything away quickly and picked up where I left off the last time I was in here. I started looking through the 27 files that were under the name "Laurent Louis". I wrote down how many devices he bought as well as the dates and any other information I deemed relevant. I needed to give Emmett everything he needed so we could figure out what Laurent Louis had to do with James's company and what James wanted with tracking devices. I was putting away the last file when someone came in the file room. I was a few rows away from the entrance of the room so I couldn't see who came in.

"...Can't have us doing this anymore. I am out... Do you know ended up in my office last week?! The DEA! The mother fucking DEA!... No, you listen! I can't have them snooping around. I have a family!..."

It was Mr. Cairo and he was on the phone with someone. I stayed as still as I could so he wouldn't know I was in there. My heart was pounding and I was scared that he would hear me breathing or something. I wondered who he was talking to.

"I didn't start doing business with your company just to end up going to jail for you. I will _not_ go to jail for you, or anyone for that matter! This conversation is over." Mr. Cairo hung up his phone. I could tell he was stressed out and even a little scared. Once he mentioned doing business with another company, there was no doubt in my mind he was talking to James. I just had no way to prove it.

He left the room after a minute or so, once he regained his composure. I took my time leaving the file room, not wanting to run into him. I double checked everything I had already filed, letting time pass. I finally left and went back to my desk, letting everything I just witnessed sink in. I needed to tell Emmett what happened.

~*v*~

I had finally called Edward. My curiosity won and I needed to know what it is he wanted to tell me. I ended up having a successful conversation with him a few days after my failed attempts at calling him. I decided to wait until after Thanksgiving to go on a date with him. That time period gave me the chance to figure out what I was going to say to him. I wanted to see him, yes, but I was also still scared about what would happen when I got near him again; what I would do, what I would feel, how I would react. We made plans to meet at Chez Fleur at eight PM a week after Thanksgiving. It was a French restaurant just outside the main city and it was a rather upscale restaurant. I wasn't sure if this was considered a date or not but I decided to get all fancied up anyway. I decided to wear a shimmery dark red dress that faded into a deep purple. It tied around my neck, accentuating my breasts. The dress was long, reaching the floor even with six inch heels on. It had a slit on the left side of the dress reaching the middle of my thigh. I had Alice curl my hair and do my makeup, since I couldn't do that stuff anywhere near as well as she could. I walked into the restaurant to see if Edward had arrived.

"Name?" the hostess asked.

"Cullen," I said. I didn't know what the reservation was under but I assumed Edward put it under his name.

"Right this way," she said, taking a menu and leading me to a cozy seat in the back of the restaurant. Edward had beat me to the restaurant; he was already seated in out tiny little booth, sipping on a glass of water. Something made me thing that Edward had made sure we were away from everything and not to be bothered often. I sat down across from him at the same time the hostess placed the menu in front of me.

"Enjoy your meal," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said as politely as I could. I probably came across as a bitch but my nerves were on edge. Here I was, in this fancy restaurant with a man that I hadn't seen in years. A man that had my heart from the moment we met. And here he was looking so nonchalant in his fitted suit and tie, as if we did this all the time.

"I'm glad you called," Edward said.

"Are you?" I asked. I went out tonight with the intention of holding my ground. Edward said he had something to tell me and I want to know what that was.

"I am," he said. "How have you been?"

"Let's cut to the chase, Edward; what are you doing here?" I asked.

"To see you, like I said," he replied. There was a smirk playing in the corner of his mouth and it was so hard to resist reaching across the table and kissing him.

"I know that isn't the reason. You've been stalking Emmett," I told him.

"I have," he said with a flat tone.

"And why is that?"

"I have my reasons, which I will get to at the appropriate time," Edward said. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"What happened between us?"

"Can we not talk about this? At least not in public," I said, looking at my lap. Thinking of our history made my heart ache.

"Let's go to your apartment then," he suggested, smiling at me. I wanted to slap him for even thinking that.

"No, Edward. This is the first time you've seen me in five years and you think going back to my apartment to hash things out is a good idea? You said you had something to tell me, now tell me, or I am leaving," I said, throwing the napkin that was in my lap on the table, starting to stand up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just... sit down. Please, Bella?" he asking, using his most seductive smile. I obliged, hoping that he wouldn't continue to use his charm against me like that. At least he didn't call me "Bells." I don't know what I would have done.

Our waiter came over and asked for our drink order. Edward ordered a bottle of red wine and an appetizer for us to share.

"You have grown quite a pair since I last saw you." A devious look passed over him, making me imagine what it would be like if we could have sex again, if it would be like the first time. The naughty school girl inside me did cartwheels at that thought.

"I've had reason to. I had to learn to protect myself. But this isn't about me, it's about you."

"Alright, alright. I've recently relocated to Phoenix. I don't know if it's permanent but I know I will be here for a while."

"What do you mean, 'relocated'?"

"I work for the Drug Enforcement Agency."

"So what brings you to Phoenix?"

"I was brought to Phoenix to work alongside the FBI to see if I can't find out if cases of missing women are linked to drug trafficking."

"I don't watch the news. What's been happening?"

"There have been several women reported missing throughout Phoenix. They all went missing within a day of each other. According to the FBI, they have reason to believe that they've been sold into a human and drug trafficking ring. No one knows how these women were taken; they've just gone missing without a trace. It's not really my expertise but if I can figure something out in relation to this case, it will be the break of my career."

Our wine and appetizer arrived. I didn't know what the appetizer was called but it looked really good. I noticed that there weren't any prices on the menu, which caught me off guard. We ordered our dinner, Edward ordered something in what sounded like fluent French and I just pointed to something in the salad section; I wasn't even going to try to pronounce it and usually salads were cheap.

"You can speak French?" I asked after the waiter left.

"No, but I really like French food so I decided to learn how to say the things I like in French," he said, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, how long have you been a DEA agent?" I asked after taking a bite of the appetizer. It tasted like a puff pastry with mushrooms and cheese inside it. It was delicious. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I started eating.

I was really interested to find out more about Edward. He's the same cocky and arrogant guy I knew, but I could tell there was a part of him that changed over the years.

"About 2 years now," he said, taking a sip of wine. "I originally joined the Air Force as Security Forces and got out after a three year enlistment. I decided to get a job with the DEA after attending a briefing while I was still in the service and it really got my attention. It took me a while but after a year or so I learned I had a knack at it."

"Wait, you joined the Air Force? I thought you went to Harvard."

"I was supposed to. The day you ended our friendship was the same day my parents decided to tell me that I was going to Harvard. That's what I was trying to tell you but you wouldn't let me explain."

"Wait, what?"

"I never applied to Harvard. I never wanted to go to an Ivy League school. My _parents_ decided that was the path they wanted me to go down. I was extremely pissed off when they told me the only way they would pay for my schooling was if I went to Harvard for undergraduate school then go to law school. I couldn't believe the bullshit they were slinging at me when they knew that wasn't what I wanted."

"Isn't your dad a doctor?"

"He's a surgeon, which made no sense as to why he wanted me to be a lawyer. They sent my information to the Dean of Admissions at Harvard; my dad had a little chat with him and got me in. When they told me all of this, my first instinct was to tell you and see what we could do about it."

"But I blew up on you," realizing how badly I overreacted. I felt so stupid. Edward didn't apply to Harvard, his parents did for him. He still wanted to be with me and I fucked everything up.

"Yes, you did. When you refused to talk to me the rest of senior year, and then ended up going to prom with Emmett, I just cut my losses and went against everything I knew; you, my family, my friends. I went and talked to a recruiter the Monday after prom. He told me that I could leave the day after graduation, and that was what I did."

"How did your parents take it?"

"Not well. We only just started talking again. My dad constantly tells me how I've messed up my future and how I will never be successful. My mom just sits there and acts like she agrees with him, even though I can see it on her face that she is proud of me. I feel like if I was able to take down this drug ring, I would finally be able to prove to my father that I am able to make my own choices."

"I hope so. Your dad was always an ass, but to not talk to his own son… that really bothers the fuck out of me."

"What did you just say?" Edward's eyes were huge and he looked like he was in shock.

"I said your dad was an ass…?"

"No, no, after that, what did you say?"

"I said it really bothered the fuck out of me…"

"You said 'fuck'."

"Yes, I said 'fuck'."

"You _cuss_?"

"Yeah…"

"Since when?!"

"I don't know. Did I not cuss around you?"

"No, definitely not. I would remember it if you had. You were a saint."

"And I'm not now?"

"I don't know you now, apparently."

"I think I like it that way."

"I think I do, too, oddly enough."

"So, about Emmett; why are you stalking him?" I was lightening up. The glass of red wine didn't hinder me, either. It was almost like old times, just sitting around and talking with my favorite person. Our food arrived, my hunger at its peak. I couldn't wait to dig in, but I didn't want Edward to see that side of me. I took a bite of the salad I got, which was probably the best salad I ever had. From what I could see there were zucchini and cheese in it. There was also a sweet purple thing that paired well with it but I didn't know what it was called. The red wine Edward ordered brought out the unique flavors of the salad, which was an extremely satisfying experience.

"Well, he's been following someone so I wanted to see who he was following."

"Did you find anything?"

"Not much. What I found out was that the guy he is following is James Whitherdale. Do you know him?"

"I do. Emmett and I were at a club when he grabbed me. Emmett told him to get lost and we both agreed that the guy gave us both a bad feeling. He said he would find out what he could about the guy."

The waiter came by once more, asking how everything was and if we wanted dessert. I told Edward I was fine and the waiter gave us our bill. Edward handed him a hundred dollar bill and told him to keep the change. Had our bill really been that much? I guess buying bottles of wine cost a lot, regardless of where you ate out.

"And since he's a cop, he has those resources."

"Yep. Could you stop following him, though? It's really pissing him off."

"What, are you two an item, or something?"

"We used to be."

"Seriously?" he asked, choking on a sip of wine. "I was kidding when I asked."

"We dated for a while but we broke up on mutual ground. It actually happened the same day that you ended up at my office."

"Funny how things work out like that."

"Indeed." I had finished my salad in record time because of how hungry I was and how delicious it was. Edward seemed like he was finished with his food as well. The bottle of wine was gone except for what was left in our glasses.

"You ready to get out of here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I am," I said, standing up. As soon as I stood up, I almost fell over.

"Whoa, Bella!" Edward said, grabbing so I wouldn't fall over. I felt the familiar feeling of electricity shoot through me when he grabbed me, making me gasp a little for air. Edward sat me back down on the booth, allowing me to steady myself. "I see you're still not too sturdy in heels."

"Oh, hush. You try walking in them," I retorted.

"I have no desire to wear them," he replied. "Let me take you home. You had a lot more wine than I did and I want to make sure you get home safely."

I contemplated letting Edward take me home. I really didn't feel like I was drunk but that didn't mean that I wouldn't pop for a DUI if a cop pulled me over. I had the option to ask Alice to bring me back to my car tomorrow so I really didn't have a reason for Edward to not take me home.

"Okay, you can drive me home," I said.

Edward smiled at me, holding me on the way to his car so I wouldn't fall over. I must have been a little tipsy because I really was having a hard time staying upright. I stopped when we approached a black Dodge Charger.

"Wait, where is your Volvo?" I asked Edward.

"What, that old thing? It blew up about a year ago. I decided to go for something a little more… exciting," he explained. He opened the passenger side for me to get in. The car was a lot nicer on the inside that his Volvo was; black leather seats, chrome detail on the dashboard and radio and the floor was lit up red. Edward went all out for this car.

"This is a really nice car, Edward," I said once he got in.

"Thanks. You should hear the sound system in this baby," he said, starting the car. He handed me a GPS. "I have to get gas, but could you type in your address so I know how to get you home?"

"Sure," I said, trying to figure out how to work the thing. I managed to turn it on and get my address put in by the time Edward had finished filling up his car with gas. I didn't typically use a GPS device unless it was on my phone, so when it came to using things like a TomTom or a Garmin, I was completely clueless.

"Got it all set up?" Edward asked, starting the car back up.

"Finally," I said, giving him the GPS device back.

Edward mounted it on something that was stuck to the dashboard. He drove like he did in high school; really fast and really, really, scary. He swerved in and out of traffic insanely and tailgated every single person he got behind. My adrenaline was through the roof, making me feel a little dizzy. It didn't help that he smelled delicious. I just wanted to be home so I wouldn't throw up in his car. All of his jerky movements made the dizziness worse. I told Edward where to turn once he pulled into the apartment complex so he could drop me off in front of my building. I didn't want to have to walk too far. He pulled into my usual spot and turned the car off.

"Let me help you out," he said, getting out of the car and opening the passenger door for me to get out.

"You really don't need to walk me upstairs," I said.

"I know I don't have to but I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't walk you to your door," he replied.

I let him walk me up the stairs, my stomach doing flips as he helped me up each and every step. He was so gentle with me, letting me take my time and holding on to me tight enough so I wouldn't fall over but loose enough that it didn't hurt. We got to my apartment door and I pulled my keys from my purse to unlock the door. I was about to put the key in the keyhole when Edward finally spoke.

"I hope you have a good night, Bella. I know I did," he said, making my heart dance.

"You, too, Edward," I said, my breath a little shakey.

He moved closer to me, brushing his thumb across my cheek. "At least you still blush like you used to," he said.

I felt his breath against my skin. I could smell the cologne that he always wore. Everything about him made me want to jump his bones.

And then his lips touched mine. Everything I remembered about Edward came flooding back to me; I knew he was what I was missing in my life and what I needed every day for my existence to mean something. The electric feeling that I got whenever I was near Edward, the same feeling that I hadn't felt in five years, was suddenly at its peak. Simply his lips touching mine made my heart beg for more. And then something inside me broke; I felt the floodgates open and I couldn't hold back. I didn't want this to happen, I wasn't supposed to cry. I wanted to be whole, and with Edward, that's what I was

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

"I have to go," I said, sobbing as I unlocked the front door to my apartment and shutting the door as fast as I could. I sat down in front of the door, crying harder than I had in a long time. I eventually found the ability to move into my bed, crying myself to sleep.

~*v*~

"_Bella! Hello? Bella?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Jeez, Bella, I was talking to you," Jessica said. We were at a party at Edward's barn after prom and she was chatting away like she always did about God knows what and I pretended to listen. Apparently I wasn't doing that well._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," I said, completely detached from everything that was happening around me._

"_I wanted to know if you were going to try to hook-up with anyone tonight?" she asked, sounding impatient._

"_I don't have any plans like that," I said, irritated that she would ask something so rude. She started hanging out with Lauren again so it didn't surprise me that her slut tendencies started coming back._

"_Well, I wanted to get fucked silly. I was hoping I could by someone in particular but I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first."_

"_If you want to try to have sex with Edward, by all means, go ahead."_

"_I wasn't talking about Edward. I was talking about Emmett."_

"_Emmett?" I was surprised, not to mention a little shocked and partially pissed off. There wasn't anything between Emmett and I in that way but it seemed like Jessica was only interested in guys if they seemed into me. Mike Newton liked me, even though I thought he was disgusting, but Jessica went after him. Edward and I became friends and all she talked about was how badly she wished she could be with him as often as I was. And now that Emmett took me to prom she wanted to get into his pants? What was I, her hook-up service?_

"_He's looking extra-fine tonight," she said, biting her lip and looking in Emmett's direction._

"_I guess," I said, disgusted with her. I really didn't know why I still hung out with her. She was a terrible friend. She left my side, going over to talk to Emmett. I had a front row seat to her poor attempt at being seductive. Emmett seemed like he didn't mind her advances, but after a while she must've gotten boring because he shook his head and went outside. I went into the kitchen where all of the drinks were. I was really down because of how Edward was at prom. I knew it was my choice to not talk to him but he made it a point to treat Emmett like shit for taking me. Emmett was his best friend. It just didn't make sense. I needed a drink to calm my nerves. Maybe I'd smoke a joint while I was at it._

_I grabbed a bottle of Jack out of the freezer and shot glass from the cabinet. I poured the shot and knocked it back. The burn felt great going down my throat. It had been too long. I took another shot before mixing myself some Jack and coke. I reached for a plastic cup when I felt someone shock the crap out of my hand. I gasped at the intensity and stepped back to see who it was. Fear, pain and trauma all hit me at once when I realized it was Edward._

"_Bella! I've been..." I heard Edward start talking but I ran away from him as fast as I could. I couldn't be near him after what he did. Just hearing his voice made my heart break more. I ran out to where all the cars were parked, stopping to catch my breath near the last few rows of vehicles. I heard someone yelling my name but I didn't answer. I didn't know how. _

_Emmett eventually found me curled up into a ball, freaked out of my mind, crying. He carried me to his Jeep. I told him through my sobs that I couldn't go back home. He told me that was okay and that he would take care of me until I needed to go home. He tried his best to keep me calm throughout the night; holding me and shushing me and telling me everything was going to be okay. He reassured me enough to where I was able to fall asleep._


End file.
